Retirment
by BubbleBillie
Summary: Kagome went into retirment after a big fight she had with Inuyasha, she ran away when he told her he hated her. It's been 3 years, Kagome now has 2 new siblings, Inu and Yasha, and a stepdad. After a while, Kagome decides to express her feelings to the twins. But what happens when they believe her? What happens when they want to meet the man they were named after?
1. - Inu and Yasha

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: Honestly... what's the point of a disclaimer if you're introducing it as 'Disclaimer'?**

**Author's note: ENJOY OR I'LL KILL YOU! This takes place after a 3 year seperation between Kagome and the crew. Kagome's out of school. Kagome's mom had 2 children in that time so now Kagome has 3 siblings!**

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

I was cooking breakfast when Hiroki, my stepdad, came in the room with my mom and smiled at me. I nearly gagged but smiled at him aswell. I tightened my apron and continued cooking omelet's.

"Hiroki and I have to do some shopping for the twins, Kagome, can you take care of them for a while? You're in charge. Yasha needs her diaper changed, and Inu needs his bottle... can you handle that for me, please~?" My mom asked

I rolled my eyes "Alright..."

She smiled at me "Thanks" she and Hiroki went outside

Sota snorted "Haha! You have to take care of us!"

"Oh yeah?" I felt a tick on my forehead "Just for that... you have to change Yasha's diaper..."

"Aw man, c'mon! No! _You're_ in charge!" He complained

"Exactly... which gives me the authority to make you change Yasha's diaper..." I crossed my arms "And no backtalk or I'll put you in a timeout!"

"Aww, what!?" He groaned

"Ah, ah, ah! No backtalk!" I pointed a cooking spoon at him "Do you _want_ a timeout?"

"I'm Eleven! You can't put me in a timeout!" He stuck hos tongue out at me

I glared at him "_What?_"

"Nothing!" He quickly shut up "I'll go change Yasha's diaper now..."

"Good choice..." I muttered as he scattered out of the room "It's my eighteenth birthday... I don't get a party... I don't get presents... I get chores..."

Inu came running into the room "Hey, sis!" He pulled on my pantleg

"Hey, Inu, what'cha up to?" I knelt down beside him

"Hehe, well I _was_ woching big brother fail to change diaper but now I talk with you!" He grinned hugely "Can you tell me some more Inuyasha adventures you on!? I want know more!"

"Oh, you do, do you?" I smiled "Alright, I'll tell you and Yasha some adventures in a little while. I have to send Sota off to school first, though! Is that okay with you?"

"Sure thing, sister! It's going to be FUUUNNNNNN!" He squealed as he ran away

"SOTA! YOUR BREAKFAST IS READY AND YOUR LUNCH IS ALL PACKED FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled

Sota came running out "Okay... thanks, sis. I changed Yasha's diaper and now her and Inu are playing. Hey, can we ever tell them Inuyasha's actually real? Or will they believe he's just imaginary forever?"

"I don't know, maybe someday they'll be able to meet him. Maybe someday they'll meet the man they were named after..." I sighed

"And the man you're still deeply in love with..." He smirked

I glared at him "Shut it" I pointed the cooking spoon at him again

He raised both his hands "Alright, alright!" He laughed as he grabbed a plate, I put his breakfast on it, he sat down and ate.

I put his lunch right next to him "Here you are..."

"Thanks" He muttered as he choked down the last of his omelet. He grabbed his jacket and his lunch and headed out the door "Don't forget to say goodbye to Inu and Yasha..."

"Right..." He mumbled as he left the room. He came back a minute later and headed for the door again "Bye, sis, me and my friends are going out together after school. I'll be back around 6:00!" he waved

"Right..." I narrowed my eyes at him "Fine... but no later, kay?"

"Alright"

"Be back at 6... sharp"

"Alright"

"No later!"

"ALRIGHT!" He slammed the door behind him

"Hey! Can you tell us the stories now?" Yasha came running in with Inu

"Sure thing..." I gave both of them a bottle "Which adventure do you wanna hear first?"

I took off my apron and set it down on the counter softly, I sat down in a rocking chair, Inu and Yasha both climbed on my lap as they thought about the question.

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	2. - FLASHBACKS

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: A disclaimer is a disclaimer**

**Author's note: ...I got nothing**

x-x-x-x

Recap:

_"Hey! Can you tell us the stories now?" Yasha came running in with Inu_

_"Sure thing..." I gave both of them a bottle "Which adventure do you wanna hear first?"_

_I took off my apron and set it down on the counter softly, I sat down in a rocking chair, Inu and Yasha both climbed on my lap as they thought about the question._

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

"Oh, oh!" Inu raised his hand

"Yes?" I asked sarcastically

"Wait..." Yasha thought for a minute "Is their choice?"

"Well... the time I sacrificed myself for Inuyasha. The time Inuyasha got posessed by a sword. The time Sango nearly became a fish demon's mistress and Miroku freaked out. The time Kikyo tied me to a tree and tricked Inuyasha into kissing her. The time Inuyasha nearly kissed me. The time I first met Sango. The time I first met Miroku. The time I first met Shippo. The time I first met Kohaku. The first time I first met Kaede. The time I first met Kikyo. Or the time I first met Inuyasha..." I sighed as I was about to continue but Inu and Yasha cut me off

"The time you first met Inuyasha!" Inu shouted out

Yasha smiled "That sounds interesting"

"Alright..." I giggled "It's a long story so sit tight..."

"Yay!" Inu grinned

"I love stories..." Yasha hummed a little tune waiting for me to start

"Okay..." I sighed

"Just start!" Inu groaned

"_Excuse_ me?" I huffed

"Nothing..." He pursed his lips and waited for me to start

"Okay.. well... it was on my fifteenth birthday..." I started

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_"Hey, Sota! You're not allowed to play in there!" I warned as I went up to the shrine_

_"But... I wasn't... Buyo went in here..." Sota told me_

_"What?" I went inside and looked around "I don't see him"_

_"I think he went in the well" He said as he pointed to the well and took a few steps inside the shrine_

_I looked over the edge "Oh, there he is..." I smiled as Buyo jumped on the edge of the well and into my arms "Yeah, he was in here..."_

_"Told ya!" He crossed his arms_

_"Give me back the jewel!" I heard a voice_

_"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows_

_Buyo jumped out of my arms as I was pulled into the well by a woman... a centipede woman... what? She kept repeating it but everytime she would spit it out, it came out more harsh and vicious "Give me back the jewel!"_

_"I don't have a jewel!" I yelled to the thing_

_It licked my face, I pushed it off and realized I was at the bottom of the well. I furrowed my eyebrows "Did I hit my head?"_

_I climbed out of the well and saw I was outside "Buyo, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore..." I sighed as I climbed out of the well. I spotted the sacred tree "Oh! It's the sacred tree! A sure sign of home!" I ran up to it. I saw a boy... a man with childish dog ears..._

_I walked up to him "He looks so peaceful..." I examined his dog ears "What adorable dog ears... I think I'm just going to... touch 'em" I smirked as I rubbed his ears "He looks so calm..."_

_His ears twitched, I backed up "Is he... dead?" I examined the arrow in his heart "Yes, he has to be... he can't be alive..." I touched the arrow_

_He twitched a bit more, I jumped and backed up "He looks so loving... so calm... so peaceful... I wish not to disturb him..."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Okay, okay!" Inu cut me off "Get to interesting part where Inuyasha alive and able talk!"

"Yes, please..." Yasha nodded in agreement

I groaned "Alright, hold your horses... I told you it was going to be a long story, didn't I?"

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_"What're you waiting for, Kikyo? just kill it, do her like ya did me..." Inuyasha spat in my face_

_'He's alive?' I thought then growled at him_

_He smirked at me "You're pathetic, Kikyo"_

_I stood up and walked up to him angerily "Kikyo, Kikyo! It's all about Kikyo! Who is this __**Kikyo**__!? Because whoever she is, she is not me! I am not Kikyo! I'm Kagome! Ka-go-me!" I spat_

_"Pssht, save the act, Kikyo! Their is no way you could smell so similar if you're not-... you're not her..." His eyes widened_

_"Duh! That's what I've been trying to say!" I stomped my foot_

_"Give me back my jewel!" Mistress centipede grabbed my waist and pulled me_

_I grabbed onto Inuyasha's hair and yelped "Help me!"_

_"No! __**You**__ help __**me**__! Get off of me!" Inuyasha demanded as he tried to pull himself out of the grip of the branches on the tree_

_"Give me back my jewel!" She kept spitting at me_

_I finally slipped off of Inuyasha's hair and I went flying into the air. Mistress centipede dug into my side causing a big hole "Ahh!" then a jewel came out. A pinkish jewel, I looked at it as I was falling, and suddenly... my mind went blank. Was that thing __**really**__ inside of me? Was that thing really __**inside**__ of me!? __**INSIDE**__!? WHAT!?_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Well... at least he was talking..." Yasha shrugged

"I can't belive he kept calling you Kikyo!" Inu huffed

Yasha gave me a crooked smile "I can't believe you still remember he kept calling you Kikyo..."

"I can't ever forget him. I... it's impossible... I loved him..." I sighed "But mom's going to be home soon. You guys still have to brush your teeth and hair, and get ready for daycare. Mom's going to be taking you today..."

"Okay!" They both jumped off and ran to their bedroom

I slightly laughed "They're too much..."

Sota entered the room "It was a half a day at school and my friends were busy so I came home early" He sighed as he sat his backpack down on the couch next to me. He examined my sitting position "Telling the twins stories about Inuyasha again, are you? Why don't you just go back to him? I bet he misses you..."

"Who are you kidding? He doesn't miss me! The last words he said to me were, I quote, "I hate you! Get out of my face! Just go home! Forever!" so I can't go back... ever..." I sighed "But don't worry. I'm getting used to living my life without him, at least he's not always begging me to go back..."

"That's true, you have a lot more time to spend by yourself now. And with us, we really enjoyed your company. And I bet the twins do aswell. But go back, Kagome, try to make up with Inuyasha. It's not enough just telling stories about him... you need to see him, sis. Its burning you up inside, you're hurt, I know, but please?" He begged

"No, Sota! I'm never going to Inuyasha ever again! Just accept that! I'm not going to Inuyasha until he comes to me! I miss him, I won't deny that, Sota! I miss him and I love him but it's been three years! I can't go back after three years! And if he hasn't come to get me by now then he won't come to get me ever! Can you just go outside or something? Just... take a walk and leave the house for a few hours. I need some time to myself" I sighed

"What? Fine" He groaned as he walked outside

I laid down on the couch and as soon as my head hit a pillow, I was out...

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	3. - The kiss

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha.**

**Author's note: I know you spell Sota 'Souta' but I spell it Sota so deal with it! HERE COMES CHAPTER 3! Watch out!**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"What? Fine" He groaned as he walked outside_

_I laid down on the couch and as soon as my head hit a pillow, I was out..._

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

**Time skip: 3 hours later**

"COVER HER WITH STICKERS! SO MANY STICKERS!" I heard Inu yelling, I slowly opened my eyes. Sota, Inu, and Yasha were all surounding me, I looked at my clothes... I was covered in colorful stickers... even in my hair! On my shoes, on my skirt, on my shirt, even in my socks! I growled as I sat up "Sota... what're you doing?"

"Um... they were bored and so was I... then Inu came up with a plan... so I went with it?" He fiddled with his thumbs

"What a surprise..." I rolled my eyes then growled, I stood up and raised my hand about to slap him "Sota!"

But he defended himself and shouted "But I brought you a surprise!"

"What?" I lowered my hand "Huh? What surprise?"

"I brought someone here to help cheer you up!" He grinned

"Um... okay" I stared at him with half lidded eyes as I crossed my arms "Who?"

"Don't be so tense, he's here to help you!" He patted my shoulder "C'MON IN!"

The door opened to reveal... Hojo... I smiled "Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Your brother came to get me, he said you've been feeling depressed ever since your boyfriend left you..." Hojo smiled at me

I blushed "First of all, he wasn't my boyfriend. But second... thanks for caring"

"If he wasn't your boyfriend then why are you so upset that he dumped you?" He asked

"I wasn't dumped!" I furrowed my eyebrows

He sat down beside me on the couch "Then why're you so depressed?"

And with that, Inu, Yasha, and Sota all shuffled out of the room...

"Well... he was one of my bestfriends and... well... he said he hated me. So I ran away from him and it's been 3 years and he hasn't ever come to get me. If he hasn't come to get me by now then he's not going to come get me, and that's... that's hard to take in. I cared about him, I still do! I still care about him to no end! If he were to show up at my door and tell me to risk my life for his, I would. I would do anything for him, I sacrificed myself for him plenty of times but he doesn't care. He saved my life a few times but... it's not like he actually means it. I thought he cared about me, Hojo, I thought he really cared... I guess I was just naive. It's not fair, I loved him but he never really liked me at all, IT'S NOT FAIR!" I cried

Hojo rubbed my back as I cried into his chest, he embraced me tightly "Kagome, I'm not going to say I understand but I'll try to. I'll do anything for you... just give me the word and I'll be there..."

"Really?" I sniffled as I looked up to Hojo

He smiled at my brightly "Of course!"

I faintly smiled at him and whispered "Thanks"

"I would do anything for you" He whispered back

I could feel myself leaning in, I didn't want to kiss Hojo, but on the other hand... I did. Hojo was nice, and considerate... unlike Inuyasha. Hojo came all this way just to cheer me up, he said he'd do anything for me like I would do anything for Inuyasha... but he'd do anything for me. All of this time, I've been hooked up on Inuyasha when Hojo was right in front of me...

I sensed him leaning in aswell, we finally kissed. And suddenly, I didn't feel depressed, I wasn't still hooked up on Inuyasha... I forgot all about Inuyasha. We finally pulled apart, I pursed my lips and faintly smiled at him. He grinned "Hey... Kagome?"

"Yeah?" I averted my eyes from his gaze

"Do you wanna hang out sometime?" He asked nervously

I looked at him straight in the eye and blushed "Are... are you asking me out?"

"Depends... is that a yes?" He smiled

I slightly laughed "Yes, it's a yes"

"Then yes, I'm asking you out" He stood up

"Great" I stood up aswell "Today around 4:00?"

"Great! Wanna go to that cute little coffee place around the corner?" He offered

I nodded "Then it's settled!"

"It's a date!" He slightly laughed "I have to go now though, see you at 4:00!"

"You too" I bit my lip as he left the house shutting the door behind him

I sat down on the couch and sighed thinking _'What am I going to do? Am I doing the right thing? Should I go?'_

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	4. - New nicknames

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer**

**Author's note: Hi**

x-x-x-x

Recap:

"Whomever we come across first" I answered plainly and called, "BYE, LADY KAEDE!"

"BYE, DEAR~! YE BE CAREFUL NOW, YE HEAR!?" She called back

"Always!" I waved to her

Sango and Shippo also waved to her and smiled saying, "SURE THING! YOU TOO!" In unison

"So..." Shippo crawled on my shoulder "Got any ninja food?"

I heard Kirara pur, I looked down and Kirara was rubbing up against my feet.

I rolled my eyes and slightly smiled aswell "You guys are too much"

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

I pulled out some chips from my coat pocket and handed them to him, Sango, Inu, and Yasha "Here, don't ask for more, I have a lot more but we need to make them last. And I'm not even going to have any, so that'll make it last longer, okay?"

"Yes, maam" They all started eating

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: 3 days later**

"You didn't eat for _three whole days_, Kagome! You need to eat!" Shippo tried to stuff some food in my mouth

I put my face in my hands as my stomach growled "Don't tempt me... if you loved me you wouldn't tempt me like that" I squinted my eyes trying to see through this thick fog

"What?" Yasha furrowed his eyebrows "He's only doing this _because_ he loves you, sis"

"Shut up! Nobody asked you!" I snapped then covered my mouth when I realized she was about to cry "I'm sorry, Yasha... I'm just stressed"

Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she sniffed "I-I understand... it's v-very stressful"

Inu couldn't help but hug her as they sat down on the nearest rock, Yasha cried into his shoulder as he rubbed her back "It's okay, Yasha, we'll get through this together"

"I-I know we will... I have f-faith we'll all m-make it out of here a-alive" She sniffled and cried into his shirt

We all sat dow near them, I rested my head on my knee, I grabbed my bow and and an arrow and gripped them tightly when I sensed someone else's presence "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Someoe grabbed my shoulder so I turned around and shot them in the arm, I assume it was the arm. The fog started clearing up a little bit "Miroku!? What're you doing here?!" I gasped as I saw I shot him in the arm

His arm was bleeding, he winced but slightly smiled at me "Nice to see you too"

I quickly grabbed some bandages and wrapped his arm with them "I'm so so so so sorry! I'm just on edge! I haven't eaten in three days and we're out looking for Inuyasha! We're running low on food and water, and I'm just about ready to die!"

Without saying another word, Miroku embraced me tightly "I've missed you so much, Kagome..." he whispered into my ear

I slightly hugged back as my face turned red, my blush got deeper "W-What're you talking about? I wasn't gone _that_ long..."

"Are you joking?" He hugged me tighter "You were gone for _THREE YEARS_! I've missed you so much! So so so so so much! Do you know how long I've waited for you to come back? Nothing's the same without you, Kagome..."

"Thanks but I'm not in the mood for some mushy welcome" I pushed him off of me "It's a little too late for that anyway. I told you, I'm looking for Inuyasha. But _only _because my boyfriend told me to"

"B-Boyfriend?" Everybody asks un unison

Miroku stared at me blankly "Okay, sorry for that but I _have_ missed you"

"Just let out all of your anger, Kagome, you'll feel much better... you've held it in for three days, we are thankful but I think it's time you let it out" Sango backed up a little with the twins, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara

I snapped my attention towards the thickest tree around, I continuously punched the tree until my knuckles bled "INUYASHA! YOU JERK! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! YOU WERE ALWAYS A JERK! YOU COULDN'T CHOOSE BETWEEN ME AND KIKYO AND WHEN YOU FINALLY DID, YOU TOLD ME YOU HATED ME! BUT WHY SHOULD I CARE WHAT YOU THINK ANYWAY!? IT'S NOT LIKE IT MAKES A DIFFERENCE IN MY LIFE! I DIDN'T LEAVE BECAUSE I WAS HURT, I LEFT BECAUSE I REALIZED YOU WERE RIGHT! YOU DIDN'T NEED ME! YOU NEVER NEEDED ME! YOU HAVE KIKYO! I WAS JUST SOME FOOLISH SHARD DETECTOR! YOU'RE JUST A RUDE HANYOU! AND JUST A HANYOU! JUST A RUDE PATHETIC HANYOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO USE ME LIKE THAT!? YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! AND JUST A JERK! THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE! YOU CALLED ME NAMES, INSULTED MY COOKING, BEAT UP SHIPPO, INSULTED MIROKU, USED KIRARA, AND USED ME! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!? I LOVED YOU BUT YOU BROKE MY HEART! I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU HOW I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!?"

I took a deep breath and looked back at everybody, Miroku's jaw dropped "Heh heh... okay..." He backed up a bit

I looked over at Miroku "Tell a tree how you're feeling, it'll make you feel much better" I smiled at him

He cautiously looked around for a tree "If you say so..."

"Yeah! Let's hear what you have to say!" Sango smirked

He took a deep breath and punched one continuously, he took a deep breath "INUYASHA! YOU'RE A RETARDED MORON! YOU USED ALL OF US AND STOLE ALL OF OUR STUFF BEFORE YOU LEFT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOU JUST STOLE FROM ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS AND STOLE THE SHIKON JEWEL SHARDS! NARAKU IS STILL OUT THERE SOMEWHERE AND YOU'RE OFF DOODLING WITH VALUABLES! I THOUGHT GETTING REVENGE ACTUALLY MATTERED TO YOU! NARAKU DESERVES TO DIE AND AFTER WHAT YOU DID, I WOULDN'T BE ASHAMED TO SAY YOU DO TOO! KAGOME'S BECOME VICIOUS OVER THE YEARS BECAUSE _YOU_ TOLD HER YOU HATED HER! WHAT KIND OF A MAN DOES THAT!? WHO AM I KIDDING!? YOU'RE NOT A MAN! YOU'RE A COWARD! YOU'RE A SCARED LITTLE KID AFRAID TO STAND UP TO NARAKU! ALL OF THESE TIMES YOU FOUGHT FOR US, YOU WERE JUST USING US! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ACTUALLY FELL FOR A STUPID TRICK LIKE THAT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A STUPID, MEAN, RUDE, IDIOTIC, IMMATURE, RETARTED, LITTLE KID! NOBODY ASKED FOR THIS! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BETRAY US ALL LIKE THAT!? YOU IDIOT!" He growled as he punched the tree each time. He, too, punched until his knuckles bled

"Okay... that's good" Sango got up and took her haricots, she threw it "HARICOTS!" And cut down all of the tree in our path "That's what I think of Inuyasha, do I need to explain it any other way?"

"Good point..." I bit my lip and grabbed on of my arrows, I grabbed my bow and aimed for the sky, I saw a bird flying over so I shot it right away, he landed by my feet, I smiled "Got dinner"

"Yay! Let's eat!" Inu laughed

"Hey, Inu, watch out, come here" I called "You too, Yasha"

They both came over and before I could speak, Inu gave me those big puppy dog eyes and asked, "Can we call you mama?"

"W-Why?" I blushed

"Can we call Hojo daddy?" Yasha asked hopefully

I sighed "Fine, you can. But I wanted to talk to you, Yasha" I grabbed Yasha's arm and pulled her close to me "Inu, go to Sango, Shippo, and Kirara to take a bath"

And with that, he was off, I turned back around towards Yasha "Yasha... stay away from Miroku. As you know, he's a lecher, he will go after women of all ages... and by all I mean _ALL!_ Okay? Promise me you'll stay away from him"

"I promise" She reassured me as she skipped away to Shippo, Sango, Inu and Kirara

Miroku came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder "Now that we're alone, can I hug you?"

I blushed at this sudden action then I took a deep breath and shook Miroku's arm off of me, I turned towards him and glared "I'm not here because I want to be, ya got that? Mark my words, Monk, don't touch me ever again. I've moved on from this lame crew and everything we have to do, Naraku isn't that bad and that's what you don't realize. You guys have to stop trying to find Naraku, you're never going to be able to defeat him. Ya know what? I was actually glad when I heard the gang had broken up but now I'm the glue that's bringing it back together, you _better_ be grateful because once I find Inuyasha I'm out of here!" I stomped over to the rocks and jump up on the biggest one, I sat down letting my feet dangle

Miroku climbed up beside me and sighed "I'm not sure what you're feeling right now but we've grown apart during the 3 years you've been gone. It's your 18th birthday, you shouldn't be here, you should be out having fun with your friends, but instead you're spending this time with us. And don't you worry, I'll always be grateful for that. We may have grown apart but we still care for you Kagome... maybe the only reason you want to find Inuyasha is because you miss him..."

I hissed at his words "No, I just want to teach him a lesson, and after 3 years I decided to knock him down to size. He ain't seen me crazy yet! If he wants a fight then he's got one coming!" I cracked my knuckles

"I can tell..." Miroku smirked at me as he put his arm around my shoulder

"I thought you and Sango were a thing now" I stared at him with half lidded eyes

He snorted "Kagome... I've told you, we've grown apart over the last couple of years. Me and Sango barely know each other anymore, I don't feel the same about her and as far as I know she doesn't feel the same about me than we did 3 years ago"

"B-But you don't know that!" I hissed and jumped down off of the 9 foot rock, I landed in a kneeling position, one knee on the ground and my foot on the ground, I lifted myself up with that and cracked my neck "If they don't hurry up, I'm going to find Inuyasha myself, then I'm going to show him what it _really_ means to hate someone!"

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	5. - Disappointment prt I

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer**

**Author's note: Hi**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_He snorted "Kagome... I've told you, we've grown apart over the last couple of years. Me and Sango barely know each other anymore, I don't feel the same about her and as far as I know she doesn't feel the same about me than we did 3 years ago"_

_"B-But you don't know that!" I hissed and jumped down off of the 9 foot rock, I landed in a kneeling position, one knee on the ground and my foot on the ground, I lifted myself up with that and cracked my neck "If they don't hurry up, I'm going to find Inuyasha myself, then I'm going to show him what it really means to hate someone!"_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

"You don't hate Inuyasha, nor he you..." Miroku jumped off the rock and stood beside me, he turned me towards him "He cares for you, Kagome! He only left because he was so upset at what he said! He would die for you! Why don't you see that!?"

"Maybe I don't see it because it's not true!" I snapped "He doesn't care! He used me! I was just his personal shard detector but he has Kikyo for that now! I just want to give him a piece of my mind! That's the whole reason I'm on this stupid journey in the first place!"

"Oh, Kagome..." Miroku lifted my chin up with his finger so I was staring into his eyes, he put hi shand on my cheek and slightly brushed it with his thumb "You're naive, he cares for you... he just has an awkward way of showing it. He was protecting you, Kagome, he really does. He didn't use you... he used us... he used us to help him then he stole from us and abandoned us. But he loves you... he may be arrogant and greedy with way too much pride but he cares..."

I blushed and averted my eyes from his gaze "Pssht, yeah right, y-you're just saying that..."

"I wish I was..." He sighed as he brushed my hair out of my eyes "Look at me, Kagome... look at me..."

And with that, I looked at him straight in the eye "I don't like Inuyasha, Miroku, I don't love Inuyasha, I despise him and nothing more. I only ran into you guys because I was trying to save my twins and accidentally ran into you, I only brought them along because they want to meet the man they were named after"

I stared into Miroku's eyes as he stared back into mine "I think I like your eyes..."

I slightly laughed "I think I like your nose"

"I think I like your hands" He held mine in his

"I think I like your face" I scrunched up my nose and laughed

"I think I like your touch" His voice became softer and softer

I began to get more and more freaked out but continued with a smile "I think I like your... ears..."

He slightly laughed as well but then he embraced me tightly and whispered in my ear "I think I'm in love with you"

"W-W-W-W-WHAT!?" I raise both my eyebrows, I struggled but I couldn't get out of Miroku's grasp, I whispered in his ear, "Y-You can't be in love with me, Miroku... that's impossible..."

"I can love who I choose, is it so wrong?" He pulled away but held my arms down so I was facing right in front of him and I still couldn't move, he furrowed his eyebrows "Why can't I love you? Is it wrong of me to have such strong feelings for you?"

"Yes, Miroku, I can't do this... if you're in love with me then so be it but you'll regret it for the rest of your life..." I sighed as I shook my head and looked down

"No I won't, I want to be with you, Kagome... I want you be with you... and only you... for the rest of my life..." He shook me a little

I looked up at him with pure hurt in my eyes "I can't love you, Miroku, I can't express my feelings as properly as I could with Inuyasha around but with Inuyasha around and you'd confess like that... he'd beat you to a pulp!" I laughed lightly then sighed

He sorta laughed too "Yeah he would, wouldn't he? He cares about you but you've grown apart too, I garantee it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you... please say you will..."

x-x-x-x

**Sango's POV:**

I frowned at hearing those words coming from Miroku's mouth... and they weren't towards me. I whispered to myself, "He thinks we've grown apart but I don't think so... we used to be so close... we used to spend everyday by each other's side. He would hold me if I was cold, he'd protect me if I was in danger, he'd save me if I was taken... but... now? Who am I kidding? Kagome doesn't love him! I love him! Me! Not her! Why is he wasting his time on her!? Oh no... what if she falls for him too?" I furrowed my eyesbrows "I would have to deal with it... Kagome is my best friend and I wouldn't want to hurt her... or him"

"Miroku loves Kagome now, huh?" Came a male's voice from behind me

I turned around as quickly as possible and saw Inuyasha, I nearly screamed "What're you doing here!?"

He covered my mouth and whispered "Shh, I've been spying on Kagome for the past 2 years... and I don't want her to know I'm here. Please don't tell her... I came to watch over her but you're here so..."

I licked his hand and he immediately removed it with a disgusted face, I shook my head "Do you still love her?"

"Of course I still love her! I can't believe Miroku's trying to steal her from me! She mine!" He whisper yelled as he wiped his hand on his robe "I won't let that happen!"

"You should confront Kagome... she hates your guts and claims she despises you, Inuyasha, but if you reveal yourself now maybe she'll change her mind. She deny's it but it's obvious she still cares for you... a lot" I sighed

"Mama cares?" Yasha came up and saw Inuyasha "Oh my gosh... Inu! Inu! It's him!"

Inu came running up "Mama used to be in love with... him!?" he looked up to Inuyasha

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows "Mama? Kagome's your mother?!"

"Yeah! And daddy doesn't like it when mama talks to other men. It was date night the other night but she skipped it just to find you..." Yasha nodded

I turned my attention towards Miroku and Kagome and hid my face in my hands, Inuyasha put a hand on my shoulder "What's wrong, Sango?"

"They're kissing..." I cried silently into my hands

"What!?" He growled "I'll be watching from afar, don't tell Kagome I was ever here"

"Wait!" I pulled on his sleeve

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows once again

"Please don't be mad at Kagome, she told Miroku he couldn't love her but he didn't listen. And please don't be mad a Miroku, he loves her, love can make you do crazy things. You love Kagome just as much as Miroku does maybe even more, so you understand the pain of not being with the one you truly love... and so do I" I sighed

And with that, he jumped up into the tallest tree and hid himself in the leaves. I watched him leave "Poor Inuyasha..." I wiped my tears and forced a fake smile, I stood up and walked out "Oh... sorry, am I interrupting?" I averted my eyes

"No, you're just on time" Kagome pursed her lips and smiled at me

"Kagome..." I heard a familiar growl

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! If you're there, please answer me!" She called desperately

I looked up to where I knew Inuyasha was, he was hurt, he was looking at her sadly as he whispered "Kagome..."

"Kagome... I need to tell you something" I sighed as I looked back at her, I looked up at Inuyasha and he was looking at me worriedly shaking his head and mouthing 'Please don't...' while his eyes were screaming 'KAGOME! I'M RIGHT HERE!'

Kagome cleared her throat "What is it?" she asked me

I mouthed the words to Inuyasha 'Tell her you're here or I will' and smiled at Kagome "Just a moment, I need to speak with Miroku"

I heard a thump on the ground and a scream, Miroku wanted to turn around and help her but I grabbed his arm and shook my head "I-it's Inuyasha..."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Miroku growled deeply

"Inuyasha... saw you kiss Kagome sorta hates you now..." I twiddled with my thumbs

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

"Kagome... I need to tell you something" Sango as she looked at me with sincere eyes. She looked up and I followed her gaze but I saw nothing, I furrowed my eyebrows and whispered to Miroku "What's she looking at?"

"I have no idea" He whispered back as he put his arm around me. I continued to follow her gaze but saw nothing.

I cleared my throat "What is it?" I asked her

She mouthed something to someone somewhere, I followed her gaze once again but saw NOTHING! She smiled at me "Just a moment... I need to speak with Miroku..." She pulled Miroku away from me

I furrowed my eyebrows "What? Why?"

I heard a loud thud, I looked back and Inuyasha was in my face, I jumped back and screamed at the top of my lungs. He stood up straight and stared at me with half lidded eyes "I heard you missed me..."

"YOU WISH!" I shouted at him "I DON'T HATE YOU BUT I CERTAINLY DIDN'T MISS YOU WHEN YOU WERE GONE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO WITH YOU! I TOLD EVERYBODY I WAS COMING TO SEE YOU BUT IT'S BEEN A WEEK! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?"

Inuyasha listened closely to every word I said, and when I was finished, he embraced me tightly and whispered in my ear "Do you know how I've longed for this day? I've been watching over you for 2 years... and then I realize those were your kids... you're married... you're taken... but then you kiss Miroku... what's going on with you?"

"N-No... Inuyasha... they just call me mama and they call my boyfriend daddy. And in all honestly, I don't know why I kissed Miroku... I wanted to pull away from him and tell him to just stop but something in side of me told me not to. Inu and Yasha were named after you though... they're my brother and sister..." I whispered back

"So you cheated on your boyfriend with Miroku?" He hugged me tighter "I..."

I pushed him off of me "Enough, Inuyasha..." I rubbed my arm and averted my eyes from his worrisome gaze

"What's wrong, Kagome?" He stepped closer to me

I stepped back "I don't like you, Inuyasha. I don't love you, Inuyasha... so dont touch me. Do you _really_ think you can just waltz up to me thinking we're still _friends? _Inuyasha, you're more dense than I thought" I turned around and started walking away

"Kagome..." He whispered

I stopped in my tracks refusing to look back at him "I've been meaning to speak with you, hanyou, follow me" I continued walking through the forest to a little hut where nobody would be able to find us

Inuyasha followed suit like a good little pup, I walked in the hut and examined it closely "C'mon in, hanyou"

He ignored me, I glared at him "Sit..." I pursed my lips and rubbed my arm as I stared at the ground.

He yelped as he fell face first "What'd you do that for!?"

"I'm leaving... but we need to talk..." I pulled him inside and closed the door behind him tightly and locked it

"What is their to be said?" He crossed his arms and legs as he sat on the floor

"Plenty..." I sighed as I sat in front of him "I'm leaving... but I'm going to take back what is rightfully mine"

"And what's that!?" He furrowed his eyebrows

"Close your eyes..." I ordered

"No!" He growled

I snapped "DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU TO-"Okay! Okay! You win!" He interrupted me and slowly and cautiously closed his eyes

Once they were shut, I took off his necklace and sighed "Open..."

He did as he was told and saw me holding the beads "What!? Y-You're actually... leaving"

"Why? Aren't you happy? You should be glad I took them off... now I can't boss you around anymore" I stood up "Goodbye... Inuyasha..."

I walked towards the door and put my hands on the doorknob, my hands were trembling... I didn't want to leave Inuyasha... not after I just found him again... I took a deep breath "I don't want to leave you..." I whispered as I looked back at him

He stared at me dumbfoundedly as his ear twitched "What was that?"

"Nothing..." I sighed as I opened the door

He shot up off the ground "Then why don't you stay?" he grabbed my arm

"I want to, Inuyasha, I really do but..." I trailed off as I averted my eyes

"But what?" He tightened his grip "You don't have any reason, do you? You just don't want to be with me... I know. But I already told you I don't hate you! I love you, Kagome! And I always have! Why else would I have been watching over you for two years?! Why won't you look at me!? Look at me!" He yanked my arm and I tripped over my own feet falling into him

He embraced me tightly so I wouldn't fall over "Kagome..." He whispered into my ear "I love you..." I tried to struggle but everytime I tried he would hug me tighter and tighter in his arms.

I took a deep breath "I can't handle this right now, though. Two confessions in one day? I already have a boyfriend... and I just... I just..." I started crying into his shoulder "I-I can't handle this! P-Please let me go, I took off your beads for a reason! If I'm staying then... then... I... I..." I pushed him off of me and landed splat on my butt

"Kagome... are you alright?" He offered a hand to help me up

Tears were streaming rapidly down my face "I love you too..." I finally spat as a tiny smile appeared on my face as I wiped my tears

I saw his face lit up but he was blushing like crazy "K-Kagome?" He averted his eyes for a few minutes

Silence filled the air... I was staring at him and after a few minutes, he started staring at me. Neither of us blinking... which I find creepy...

I took a deep breath "Inuyasha?"

"Y-Yes?" He looked around the room rapidly trying to find anything else they could talk about, I assume...

I got up and stared at him for a moment "I-I _did_ love you, Inuyasha, but things are different now... I've moved on... I didn't leave because you said you hated me, heck, why should I care what you think? I left because I realized you were right... that's all. You were right, I was being a jerk and you had every right to hate me... so I left to try to find my inner peace but that made me even angrier... at you. I didn't know what to do so I gave up and stayed there... I've never had the heart to come back but then Inu and Yasha wanted to meet you and I've never let them down before. But what about me? What about Kagome, huh!? What do you think _I_ want!? What's in it for me?! Nothing! That's it, just nothing!"

"So... you've moved on... to Miroku!?" He furrowed his eyebrows "Did you love him before you left?! Exactly, how much were you hiding from me?!"

"I thought I knew you, Inuyasha, I thought I knew everything about you. I thought I knew what you like, what you hate, what makes you angry, what makes you cry, what makes you happy, what makes you frustrated! I thought I knew, Inuyasha! I thought I knew all of it! I thought I knew your favorite color, your favorite bug, your favorite activity! I thought I knew you down to the smallest speck! But ya know what? Turns out I was wrong..." I sighed as I flung the door open and walked out "I thought I knew you..." and I ran

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	6. - Disappointment prt II

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer**

**Author's note: Hi**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"So... you've moved on... to Miroku!?" He furrowed his eyebrows "Did you love him before you left?! Exactly, how much were you hiding from me?!"_

_"I thought I knew you, Inuyasha, I thought I knew everything about you. I thought I knew what you like, what you hate, what makes you angry, what makes you cry, what makes you happy, what makes you frustrated! I thought I knew, Inuyasha! I thought I knew all of it! I thought I knew your favorite color, your favorite bug, your favorite activity! I thought I knew you down to the smallest speck! But ya know what? Turns out I was wrong..." I sighed as I flung the door open and walked out "I thought I knew you..." and I ran_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

"KAGOME! COME BACK!" I heard him yell but I didn't care... I ran as fast as I could and never looked back, tears were spilling out of my eyes like a rainstorm and I didn't want him to see me like this.

I ran and bumped into Miroku on accident, I fell on top of him and quickly got up, Inuyasha was catching up to me, I looked back at Miroku and wiped my tears "I have to go"

"KAGOME!" Inuaysha continued to get closer

I ran, I continued running even though I _knew_ he was a faster runner than me. He caught up quickly and grabbed my arm, I struggled and ripped my arm out of his grasp and tried to run again. He grabbed both of my arms and turned me around to face him refusing to let me go "Kagome... you _do_ know me... and their's nothing in the world that can change that. You know everything about me... I have nothing to hide from you... but I can't say the same about you..."

"Ya know... I _thought_ I had nothing to hide from you. I _thought_ I was an open book... but then I realized they were just _THOUGHTS!_ They're just thoughts... just thoughts... but ya know, most of the time, thoughts are wrong. I don't know how to explain it, a couple of days ago, I came here wanting to kill you. I hated you so much I wanted to rip your face off and feed it to Kirara..." I ripped my arm out of his grasp

"And now how do you feel?" He raised an eyebrow

"I-I don't know" I bit my lip "I don't know how I feel, Inuyasha, towards you or towards Miroku. Figuring out your feelings is hard! I want to know what you're feeling, Inuyasha, why won't you ever tell me!? You always keep your feelings bundled up inside, I want to know! I want to be a part of your life! I want to be someone you can share your feelings freely with!"

"I understand what you mean but... that's not me! I don't share my feelings! It's not part of me, I don't know how! I don't know how to express my feelings towards you, Kagome!" He grabbed my arm again and squeezed digging his nails into my arm

I slightly winced but ignored most of the pain "Then let me teach you how!" I growled at him then kissed him

I couldn't help myself! I couldn't hide my feelings any longer! I didn't know what to do! But he didn't pull away, I pulled away a few momets later and turned around refusing to face him with my tomato red face. I slightly glanced at him from time to time and his face was just as red as mine boring his gaze into my very soul.

I turned around to face him and eventually just snapped "Would cha stop looking at me like that!? It was just a kiss, gosh!" I scrunched my nose and turned back around starting to walk away painfully ripping myself out of his painful grasp.

"W-Wait... Kagome, where are y-you going?" He grabbed my arm again

"For a walk!" I ripped out of his grip and started walking again, I heard him pouting so I stopped and turned around "What're you waiting for? An invitation?"

I saw his face lit up just like a little puppy when his master's gonna take him for a walk, it was adorable! I blushed and turned around trying to hide my deep blush, Inuyasha walked beside me. I turned my head refusing to face him staring at all the trees.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha got my attention, he seemed really nervous

I furrowed my eyebrows slowly turning my head to look at him "Yes?"

"Wh-what was up with that...?" He kept walking slower until he came to a complete stop

I walked passed him and turned around so I was facing him "Kiss?" When he didn't respond, I continued, "It was just random and I don't want to talk about it at the moment... but it wasn't _just_ a kiss, I can tell ya _that_ much..." I turned around and ran "INU, YASHA, WE'RE LEAVING!"

x-x-x-x

**Normal POV:**

Kagome ran and Inuyasha didn't know what to do, she was leaving him... and he couldn't stop her. He heard the patter of Inu and Yasha's little feet running towards Kagome. Inuyasha picked them both up and ran to Kagome, that was unexpected but they laughed as they were being carried hilariously fast. Inuyasha tried his best not to hurt them because he knows Kagome cares for them a lot and he doesn't want to hurt her.

He finally made it to the well, Kagome was waiting, Inu and Yasha ran over to her yelling, "Mama!"

"Jump in the well... I'll be right there" she patted them on the back, they did as they were told

"Bye, Kagome" Inuyasha slightly growled as he jumped away

"Wait!" She called to him

He jumped back a ways away from her "What?"

"Thanks for helping Inu and Yasha..." I pursed my lips waiting for him to respond

"It was nothing... can I go now?" He asked, obviously irritated

Kagome smiled at him "I have a nice gift for you"

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows

"Ah, ah, ah! Close your eyes!" She twirled and ran over to him

"Fine!" He huffed as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes

She put his necklace back on around his neck and clapped her hands together with that adorable smiled she always has "And... open!"

He opened his eyes and saw the necklace "NO!" He tried to tear the necklace off "Please no! No! NO! I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS NICE!"

"It's nice for me..." She laughed "Don't chu worry, Inuyasha. I'm coming back _WITH_ Inu and Yasha. I'm just going to go pack... with that ninja food everybody likes..."

"Really?" He quit tugging at his necklace and looked at her with a bit of excitement but not showing it much

But she certainly sensed it "Yes, silly! Don't chu worry!" She turned around and bumped into someone, she fell down and so did the other person

She yelped in surprise as she rubbed her head "Oww"

"Kagome, you alright?" Inuyasha knelt down beside her and glared at the person she bumped into

Kagome looked at the woman on the ground next to the well "Who're you?"

The mysterious woman didn't answer, she got up and adjusted her daggers to his belt so they weren't poking her. Miroku and Sango came out just then. Sango rushed to Kagome's side "Oh man, what happened?"

Miroku looked at the woman who was sitting on a large rock watching all of them and slightly laughing. Kagome got up "Miroku, Sango, meet..." She looked at her waiting for a name

The girl rolled her eyes and answered with irritation "Tora"

Kagome nodded "Okay... meet Miroku, the pervert, Sango, the youkai exterminator, and Inu-"Inuyasha... I know" Tora interrupted her

Kagome nodded "Right, the jerk... okay but I really... have to go, Inu and Yasha are waiting for me"

Inuyasha growled "Hey! Why am _I_ the jerk!?"

"Because you're a jerk" Shippo laughed earning a smack on the head from Inuyasha

Tora examined Kagome's odd clothes, Kagome jumped in the well and Tora watched as she disappeared. It was night already and it was the night of the new moon. Inuyasha's hair was black, his nails were short, and he gave off no aura. He still held onto Tesusaiga though as if it were to help him kill her.

Tora jumped down off the rock and started to walk away. Inuyasha growled "Hey! You! Get back here!"

"Wow... is that really you as a mortal, Inuyasha?" She snorted but continued walking

Miroku stepped in front of Inuyasha "You should stay with us for the night! A beautiful maiden like you shouldn't wander these parts of the woods by herself, now should she?"

Sango hit him on the head with her haricots "Leave her alone, Miroku" She turned her attention towards Tora "Although, I _do_ agree with him, you should stay with us for a few days"

Tora stopped in her tracks and turned around to face them "The hanyou should be kept safe inside, a lot of dangers are around here. I can't stay, I have some business to take care of..."

"You're not getting away _that_ easily!" Inuyasha growled "Come back here!"

"And what if I don't? You're just a mere mortal now" She turned around and continued walking

"Please stay with us!" Shippo yelled as he caught up to Tora holding Kirara in his arms

She stopped in her tracks once again and knelt down beside Shippo and Kirara, she patted him on the head "I can't..."

"Why not?" Sango walked up to her "Please stay"

Tora turned her nose up at Sango "Fine, I'll stay, be I'm going to be gone first thing in the morning"

"Yes!" Shippo squealed as they all ran to the hut except Inuyasha and Tora

Inuyasha walked beside Tora "So why didn't you want to spend the night with us?"

"And why am I required to answer you?" She snorted "The night of the new moon is harsh"

"Wait... how, _exactly,_ do you know about the night of the new moon? And how did you know it was tonight?" He crossed his arms

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, I am _not_ required to answer you" She spat as she sped up a little following close behind Miroku and Sango

They made it to the camp "We're here" Miroku called

"I know... I have _eyes_..." Tora remarked sarcastically as she tried to climb the tree but no use "Crap, no claws, I almost forgotten"

Inuyasha's ear twitched "No more what?"

"Nothing, it's almost morning" Tora answered immediately ran into the hut hiding herself in a blanket. She was trembling, what if they saw her in her hanyou form? She hid as her ears starting twiching and her hair turned back from blonde to a darkish yellow. Her ears propped up and her tail poofed out... it was morning.

Inuyasha came in and pulled the blanket off of her. She looked up at him, he had white hair, sharp claws, and sharp teeth again. He was frozen "Y-You're a hanyou?"

"Yeah! So what about it!? You gonna kick me out!? Cause I'll gladly leave!" She furrowed her eyebrows and hugged her knees as a few tears escaped her

x-x-x-x

**MEANWHILE:**

"Hey, Kagome, do you love Inuyasha?" Inu asked me once we finally got in my room

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	7. - Disappointment prt III

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer**

**Author's note: Btw, Kagome no longer wears a school uniform to the fuedal era**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"Hey, Kagome, do you love Inuyasha?" Inu asked me once we finally got in my room_

x-x-x-x

Yasha jumped on my bed "Yeah, it seems like it but..."

I blushed "W-why would you ask me that?"

"You kissed him, Kagome... _didn't_ you?" Sota came walking in the room

"_What!?_ How did you know?" I started trembling

"I didn't until just now" He smirked as he crossed his arms

"Dangit, I walked right into that one" I growled "Grr, Sota, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see Inuyasha but..." He trailed off and walked out

"Sota!" I groaned

Inu jumped on my bed "So... do you love him or not?"

"I never said I did" I stuck my tongue out at them

"So you don't?" Yasha sat beside me

I furrowed my eyebrows "I never said that either"

"Do you or don't you?" Inu sat on the other side of me

"I don't feel comfortable answering that question" I mumbled as I got up and started packing some essentials in my yellow bag "I have to leave now, you're welcome to come if you want"

I ran downstairs and packed all of my food, my mama came in the room "Are you going to take the twins again?"

"I don't see why not" I shrugged

"Okay, but please don't let them get hurt" She smiled at me "Have fun, sweetie"

"When have I ever let them get hurt?" I smirked then frowned in deep thought

"Actually-"Ya know what? Don't answer that" I interrupted her and grabbed my bag, I flung it around my shoulder "INU! YASHA! WE'RE HEADING OUT!"

"COMING!" I heard their cries as patterig feet ran down the stairs

They ran to me and smiled, I looked down letting my hair shadow my eyes "What happened to your face?"

Inu giggled "Oh... heheh... that..." He shrugged "M-Makeup?"

"Y know what? I don't care, clean yourselves up when we get there" I growled as I ran out of the house and to the shrine

I stopped at the well waiting for them to catch up, they came and pushed themselves down the well giggling like school girls. I rolled my eyes "Oh brother, this is going to be one _loooooong_ day" I was about to jump when I heard a voice "Kagome?"

I looked up at the man "Oh, if it isn't my boyfriend..." I laughed nervously

He looked at my strangely "You've been gone for a month, you totally blew me off on our last date and now you're going off again. Where are you even going?"

"Oh... um, their's a secret passage way..." I lied

"You're lying" He caught me "I know you, Kagome, stop lying to me! Now, let's try this again, where. Are. You. Going?"

"It's really none of your business, Hojo" I crossed my arms

"No, Kagome! It _is_ my business... because you lied to me!" He walked closer

"Hojo! Stop this! If I don't want to tell you then you should accept that!" I spat

"Ya know, I would have accepted it if you didn't lie to me so many times..." He growled "I'm going with you this time"

My eyes shot open wide thinking _Oh know, what if he meets Inuyasha? Inuyasha'll kill him!_ but instead I laughed nervously and smiled at him "I-I don't think that's the best Idea"

"You lied to me, why don't you think it's a good idea? I'm going with you and that's that" He declared

I furrowed my eyesbrows and scrunched up my nose "You can't just get in my face like that! I have the right to keep this place a secret! You can't just come into my life and then demand to know everything! Goodness! It takes time, Hojo! You just have to be patient!"

"Then stop lying to me! If you're going to keep lying to me then maybe we shouldn't be together!" He stomped his foot

"Maybe we shouldn't!" I snarled

His expression softened "I didn't mean..."

"Shut up" I growled "Don't come near me"

I jumped down the well, he yelled "KAGOME!" And it's so obvious he jumped in after me

I climbed out of the well on the other side, I threw my backpack on the ground and fell "Gosh!"

Hojo also climbed out "Where are we!?"

"Shut up, you shouldn't even be here! You're too nosey! Why did you follow me!?" I screamed

"Because I care! It looked like you were about to kill yourself or at least break a limb or somethin!" He helped me up

I growled and ran away from him "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I grabbed my bag and ran to the camp

Inu and Yasha were already there, they smiled "Hi, Kagome!"

"Glad to see you're back" Sango stood up

I threw my bag on the ground "I can't talk right now"

"KAGOME!" Hojo ran after me

I rolled my eyes "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I backed up

"Why?" He kept walking forward

Inuyasha came out with Miroku, he stared at us "What's going on?"

Sango shrugged "I think that's Kagome's old boyfriend"

"Kagome, come back, everybody's so worried about you! And I don't like you being here, it's dangerous!" Hojo didn't even notice Inuyasha

Hojo grabbed my arm and started to head back, I pulled away from him "Stay away from me! I know it's dangerous, stupid! That's why I come! You have no busniess here! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

"I'm not leaving without you" He told me as he grabbed my arm refusing to let go and pulled me to the well

I grabbed the last tree I could and refused to let go, he held onto my legs while I held onto the tree with both hands "LET GO OF ME! I DON'T LIKE YOU! JUST LET GO!" I kicked at him

"NO! YOU'RE COMING BACK WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I'M ONLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" He yelled as he finally got my hands to slip, he pulled me to the well and jumped in

x-x-x-x

**Normal POV:**

Kagome held onto the sides of the well "INUYASHA!" she called

Inuyasha came running "What?" He grabbed her hands and pulled her up "Who's he?"

Hojo climbed out again "Kagome! Eri and Ayumi told me to get you! So therefore I'm not leaving without you..." He held his hand out "Please... Kagome... I don't want to see you hurt"

"Eri and Ayumi sent you?" She slowly reached my hand out to his but then quickly pulled back "I know this trick, Naraku used it on me once before. Isn't that right, Naraku?"

"Oh, so you remember that" He evilly laughed

She heard Hojo scream from behind her out of breath "Kagome! That's... not... me" Then he fell to the ground

The fake Hojo took Kagome's hand and then revealed himself, he put a barrier around her and himself, he put his arm around her neck and held her hands behind her back "Oh... how I missed the chance to destroy you... I won't fall for your friends' stupid tricks no longer"

"Naraku..." she growled

"You've gotten weaker, low-life. You've let your guard down, unexceptable! It's unexceptable for you to speak to me in such a tone! It's unexceptable for you not to show me any respect! It's unexceptable-!"Shut up, Naraku" she cut him off

"_What?!_" He growled

"Talk about unrespectful! You want me to show _you_ respect!? Feh! Like I'd show my enemy anymore respect than I already do! I show you plently! But you don't show me any! Let go of me now OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" she elbowed him in the stomach and ran to Inuyasha but she didn't stand behind him, she stood in front of him.

"Come back here, witch!" He tried to grab her

She pulled back and pushed Inuyasha out of her way "Guys, I have a feeling I'm not the one he's after"

"Then who's he after?" Inuyasha asked once he got done growling at Kagome for pushing him

"Me" Came Tora's voice, she stood out in front of them all "Welcome home, _daddy_"

x-x-x-x

**R&R! (Please don't hate me xD)**


	8. - Stay with us prt I

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer**

**Author's note: I think you should've figured it out by now but I say 'Hi' in this section whenever I don't have anything else to say... but this time I did so... wait, what were we talking about again?**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_She pulled back and pushed Inuyasha out of her way "Guys, I have a feeling I'm not the one he's after"_

_"Then who's he after?" Inuyasha asked once he got done growling at Kagome for pushing him_

_"Me" Came Tora's voice, she stood out in front of them all "Welcome home, __**daddy**__"_

x-x-x-x

**Tora's POV:**

Everybody gasped, especially the odd dressed miko "W-what're you talking about, Tora?"

"Oh, Tora, you've finally decided to show up. You've arrived just in time to see your friends' deaths... which one would you rather me kill first?" Naraku smirked evilly

"They're not my friends, and they never will be. They just had taken me in on the night of the new moon" I snorted then grabbed a dagger off of my belt and one out of my shoe pocket "Daddy, can I use some sacred jewel shards?"

"Yes" Naraku handed me eight "Use them wisely"

"Oh, I will" I smirked then I put 2 in each of my daggers, 1 in both my arms and 1 in both my legs "Thanks, daddy"

He didn't answer me, I frowned then walked over to the miko while daddy was in the middle of fighting the hanyou "Hey, witch, come over here" I growled at her

She got her arrows ready and aimed at me "Don't come any closer! I trusted you! How could you betray us like this!?"

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

"I tried to warn them not to take me in... but I guess you didn't listen, now did you?" Tora gave me a fake pouty face then twirled the daggers in her hands "Hand over all 4 of your jewel shards and I might... just might... spare your life"

"Who asked _you?_" I backed up and shot the arrow at her head

She put the daggers in front of her and lost her balance at my sacred arrow, she growled "Scared arrow, how could I be so stupid!?" She fell down but she didn't suffer any injuries thanks to her daggers

"I warned you! Stay back!" I grabbed an arrow out of my pouch and aimed it at her in a matter of seconds "I don't want to hurt you!"

"So that's how you wanna play it, do you?" She scowled

I heard Sango gasp "Kohaku!?"

I forced myself not to look as Tora attacked me, she ducked as I shot the arrow and she cut my leg deeply, I lost my balance and fell to the ground, she held a dagger to my throat, I gently put my hand on my cut and growled up at Tora "Curse you..."

She slightly cut my throat "This is going to be fun"

I heard Inuyasha yell "KAGOME!" He ran towards me

"YOU COME CLOSER AND I'LL KILL HER" She pressed the dagger on my throat a little more

I winced "Go away, Inuyasha! I can handle her!"

"But.. Kagome..." He furrowed his eyebrows

"I SAID GO!" I growled at him

"I am your opponent, Inuyasha! Stay focused!" Naraku shouted as he attacked Inuyasha from the back

Inuyasha quickly dodged as they continued their fight...

"Now... where were we?" Tora smirks

"No weapons..." I kicked her leg so she lost balance as I quickly got up

"What?" She lifted her head up and scowled at me again

"No weapons, drop your daggers and I'll drop my arrows" I aimed one at her

"Are you serious!?" She snorted "Fine with me" She threw a dagger at my head, I quickly dodged and it hit a tree, she threw the other one at my cut leg, it hit it.

I winced as I yanked the dagger out and threw it behind me, I slowly dropped the bow to my side as I put the arrow back in my pouch and put the pouch next to a tree "You're dead"

"Oh, is that what you think?" She laughed evilly "Let's see about that"

I ripped a cloth and put it around my deep cut on my leg to stop the intense bleeding "Yeah, we'll see"

She got up and readied herself, as did I. She lunged at me, I quickly dodged and tripped her with my hurt leg, I winced but tried to ignore the pain. She nearly fell but she flipped in the air and landed on her feet still facing me in that same position.

She lunged at me again, I tried to dodge but she hit me in the stomach, I lost my balance and fell into a nearby tree, she kept punching my stomach, I winced every time. I finally came to my senses and punched her right in the face, she fell to the ground rolling down a hill. She hit her head on a rock and she started bleeding.

She got up and looked at her wounds "Curse you, witch!"

"Okay, I get that you don't like me but if you call me a witch again, I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND FEED YOUR BONES TO KIRARA!" I growled

She lunged at me again going high in the air and jumping down on me, she sat on my stomach while I laid on the ground, she grabbed my neck and squeezed "CURSE YOU!"

I coughed up blood and finally got the strength to lift my head up and bite her arm... _HARD!_ I got up as I rubbed the _HUGE_ bruise on my neck. I backed up as she rubbed her now bleeding arm. She lunged at me again and hung onto my back, hanging on and pulling me to the ground. I twisted myself to slip out of her grip and stomping on her stomach.

She winced as she grabbed my foot and spun me in the air making me land _HARD_ on my back. I winced and started getting dizzy, I looked up and it was clear she was getting dizzy aswell.

"Tigers don't give up that easily! And since I'm half tiger, I won't give up either! I'm also half human too! Which gives me the advantage! How can a mere mortal be so strong!?" She drowled

I got up slowly and growled at her "I have what it takes to destroy you _because_ I'm just a weak human. Humans are more arrogant and selfish than any other living creature, and I _am_ human! You _do_ have the advantage but that doesn't mean I'm willing to give up any more than you are!"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled as tears started welling up in her eyes, she looked down and let her hair shadow her eyes "I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT! HUMANS ARE SO WEAK AND PATHETIC! HOW ARE YOU DIFFERENT!?"

"I have spirit..." I stood over her "Something you _don't_ have..."

"Kagome..." I heard peoples gasps but I ignored them

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG!? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC HUMAN, AS I WAS SAYING, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY STRENGTH COMPARED TO ME! I'M HURT, NOT JUST PHYSICALLY BUT YOU HURT MY PRIDE, I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO KILL ANY OTHER MORTAL BY NOW! HOW CAN THIS BE!?" She cried

"I told you..." I growled "Humans are more arrogant, selfish, and greedy than any other living creature. Stop being so stupid. I don't want to hurt you..."

"I'M PART HUMAN TOO! WHY!? HOW ARE YOU SO...!? YOU'RE JUST SO...! ARG!" She pushed me

"I will watch, watch as you shatter my already broken heart. But you will never take my spirit..." I said before she clawed me in the stomach

I rolled down the hill and heard everybody yell "KAGOME!"

"Stupid, mortal" Tora yelled as she came closer to me

Inuyasha ran to my side and growled at Tora "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

I put my hand on Inuyasha's arm and gently smiled "It's okay, Inuyasha, I'll be okay... I promise" My eyes closed

I felt tears on my cheek then I realized they were my own, I was scared of death, that's why I always rely on Inuyasha to protect me... but not this time, not anymore, I won't let him risk his own life for my own anymore, I pushed Inuyasha out of the way as Tora was about to strike him.

"Foolish, human" Naraku scowled

"No! I didn't want her to die! Inuyasha, you coward!" Tora yelled

I fell as her claws made contact with my stomach and I fell to the ground on my knees "Don't touch him"

"K-Kagome... Kagome! K-Kagome!? KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed

My eyes closed again as I took another deep breath, I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha hovering over me and crying, his eyes were shut tight as the tears kept flowing, I felt tears land on my face and clothing as I rubbed Inuyasha's cheek, his eyes shot open as he mumbled something I couldn't understand.

I continued to wipe the tears off his face "Inuyasha... please don't cry, this was because of my own stupidity, it's not your fault... besides, you always protect me so... now it was my turn to repay the respects..." I slightly laughed "Please don't be sad, I'll always be with you"

"Kagome! No! Please don't die! Don't die on me! IF YOU DIE I'LL KILL YOU!" He shut his eyes tightly and started crying again as he lifted me up in his arms and hugged me tightly

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all rushed over to me. Shippo was the one I heard crying the most "Kagome..."

Sango sniffed "Kagome... don't... don't go... please don't go"

I looked over at Miroku and tears threatened to spill down his face but he was controlling them quite well as he comforted Sango. I smiled at them all "Please don't be sad... I'll stay by your side forever..." I slightly laughed as I took a really deep breath since air is running quickly from my lungs "I won't be gone for long... just you wait..."

"Kagome!" I heard Inu's yell

My eyes widened as I slowly moved myself from Inuyasha's grasp, Inuyasha gently put his hand on my back "Kagome." Inu and Yasha ran into my arms

I hugged them tightly "Yasha, go tell mom and Sota I love them..."

"Y-Yes..." Yasha cried

"And Inu... please don't be sad, I'll be back, just be patient, I will come back... someday" I coughed

"Kagome!" They yelled in unison

"Sister... please stay with us a bit longer" Inu sniffed

"Go back to mama" I ordered as I took another deep breath

"But, Kagome-"JUST GO!" I cut him off "Go before I change my mind! You'll get hurt here!"

"Yes..." Sango pursed her lips and cried to control her tears "I will bring you back, you must hurry, before you get hurt..."

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	9. - Stay with us prt II and III

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer**

**Author's note: Someone reviewed me and asked 'If Inu and Yasha are in diapers and need baby bottles then how can they speak so fluently?' well... the answer's simple... BECAUSE THEY CAN! Nah, just joking. But seriously, they're 3 and just getting out of diapers... it's longer than usual for them to be in diapers but my mom refused to take my diaper off of me when I was 3 even if I **_**was**_** potty trained... just in case. So they're not really in diapers and Inu is really childish so he refuses to not drink without his bottle, if you haven't noticed. **

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"Sister... please stay with us a bit longer" Inu sniffed_

_"Go back to mama" I ordered as I took another deep breath_

_"But, Kagome-"JUST GO!" I cut him off "Go before I change my mind! You'll get hurt here!"_

_"Yes..." Sango pursed her lips and cried to control her tears "I will bring you back, you must hurry, before you get hurt..."_

x-x-x-x

**Sango's POV:**

I picked them both up "Kirara!" Kirara transformed and we all hopped on, she brought us to the well, we hopped off and I jumped down the well with them in my arms, I put them down as soon as I climbed out of the well on the other side. I held up the key Kagome gave me "It's her house key... guess she won't be needing this anymore..." I sniffed

"Will sister be alright?" Inu cried

I looked down at him and Yasha and sadly sighed "Only heaven knows at this point, kiddo, try not to get your hopes up but... stay positive... anything can happen, really" I ruffled his hair and walked out of the shrine.

I walked up to her house and knocked on the door, her brother answered the door "Oh, hi, aren't you one of Kagome's friends? What's up with your outfit?"

I held up the key and tears started spilling out "K-Kagome isn't going to need this any time soon"

"What?" He took the key and examined it, he looked up at me and saw my tears "Why!? What happened to Kagome!?"

Inu and Yasha ran into his arms as they cried "She's gone!"

Sota looked up at me worriedly "What do they mean 'gone'?!"

I wiped my tears and smiled at him "I promised I'd stay positive but if you must know... Kagome's dying wish was that Inu and Yasha were to get out of their alive and to let you know she loves you and your mother..."

"Dying wish!? What happened!?" He furrowed his eyebrows

"What's wrong, dear?" Ms. Higurashi opened the door wider as she looked up at me

Sota looked up at her "Kagome's missing!"

"She's not... missing. We know eactly where she is but she started a fight she couldn't finish and she paid the price..." I sniffed as I looked down at my feet "I promised her I'd let you know and Sota know she loves you both very much and to not worry about her because she'll be back... someday"

"What!? Someday!? How long is someday!? When is she coming back!?" Ms. Higurashi started freaking out

I sighed as I turned around and mumbled "If only I knew..." and I ran towards the shrine to help Kagome

I turned around and saw Sota staring at me worriedly "I-Is she going to be alright?"

"She told you not to worry, if her dying wish is to let you know she loves you then accept it... I'm just as worried as you are..." I smiled at him then ran into the shrine and jumped down the well

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

Sango left and I laid down on the ground taking deep breaths "Inu...yasha... please don't worry..."

"How can you tell me not to worry!? You're dying! What... what am I supposed to do!?" He cried as he leaned over me and hugged me

"Please trust me... I won't let you worry..." I put my hand on his forehead "And you can't worry if you can't remember"

Sango rushed up and stopped in her tracks "Don't tell me she's about to...!"

Miroku's eyes widened "Don't do it, Kagome! He _wants_ to worry about you! Please don't! He _wants_ to care! He _wants_ to remember! He _wants_ to worry! He _wants_ to love you! So why don't you just let him!?"

Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath then sighed "Erase my memory if you wish but I won't forget this is all my fault..."

My eyes widened upon hearing those words "Erasing youe memory will take away all the life force I have left and will knock you out cold for three days. But you remember this is all your fault if you don't remember what happened... I care for you Inuyasha... and that's why I don't want you to think this is all your fault, BECAUSE IT'S _NOT!_"

"It is, Kagome, don't deny it. If only I was there to protect you... you wouldn't have gotten hurt, you're so stupid! Why did you push me out of the way!?" He hugged me tighter as he picked me up and held me in his arms once again

"Stop talking" I growled as I faintly smiled "I love you, Inuyasha" My eyes closed but my heart kept beating, I don't think anybody noticed because everybody was mourning, especially Shippo. I pressed my hand against his forehead and erased his memory, he dropped me and I laid there motionless, my life force slowly fading away.

x-x-x-x

My eyes shot open, I looked around "Where is everybody?" I got up and the grass died wherever I stepped leaving a dead grass foot print everywhere I stepped. I heard rustling in the bushes, I looked around "Who's there!?" I demanded... no answer. Must've been my imagination, I walked up to the sacred tree and put my hand on it "Inuyasha... where are you?"

I walked over to another tree and leaned on it for a second, it died in an instant, all the leaves turned gray and fell off crumpling in the process. The tree became frail and looked like it would in winter, the bark fell off and the tree was bare but it wouldn't fall. I sighed "What's happening?"

I heard the rustling in the bushes again, I walked over to the bushes but each step was harder to take "Dangit, there's a barrier" I pushed through the barrier and looked behind the bush, Shippo was there... well... an older version of Shippo, he was crying "W-who are you?" He asked

"Shippo... it's me! It's... me... don't you remember?" I picked him up and held him

"How do you know my name?!" He bit my hand and I dropped him, he ran back behind the bushes "Leave me alone and get out of here! You're in my territory!"

"But this is Kaede's village..." I looked around

"Not anymore! That old witch died along with the town 50 years ago!" He hissed "Now hurry up and get out of here before I change my mind! As I said, you're in my territory!"

"You're not Shippo..." I crossed my arms "Shippo would never threaten me like that!"

"Stop that!" He growled "I've just grown! I've changed! Now get out of here!" He looked up at me one last time then his jaw dropped... it hit him... who I was, he furrowed his eyebrows "K-Kagome?"

I huffed "Took you long enough! Now, if it's been 50 years, then how do you only look about 16? Why're you still so little?"

"Inuyasha made me swallow the jewel a while after you died. He said I was going to be the last survivor of our pack so he made me eat it so I wouldn't age beyond 18..." He explained then a tick appeared on his forehead "AND DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!"

I stared at him with half lidded eyes "Demon's are supposed to live forever unless they're killed anyway... same with hanyou's so... don't lie to me"

"Fine! He made me swallow it so I wouldn't grow... of course I aged!" He hissed at me

"Where's Tora?" I completely ignored him as I looked at the place I got up from "And why am I killing everything I touch? ... Except you and the sacred tree, of course"

"You didn't kill me because I have part of the sacred jewel inside of me and you didn't kill the sacred tree because that's where the shikon jewel originiated from... so it's practically... made out of... entirely sacred jewel..." He explained "Oh... and Inuyasha ripped Tora to shreds after he watched you die. He also destroyed Naraku after he obsorbed Tora's power and used it against Naraku"

"Okay, does Inuyasha still have the beads of Subjugation?" I bit my lip

He raised an eyebrows as he blinked and started at me, he took a deep breath "Yes, he still wears them, he says he never takes them off because they remind him of you. But now he _can't_ take them off because you're still alive... Kagome, how are _you_ still so young!? It's been 50 years! H-How!?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." I sighed "I'm gonna go find Miroku... maybe he'll be able to help me, maybe even Sango"

"I know where Miroku and Sango are! We keep in touch! They comes to visit me a lot! They said they don't want to grow apart from the group because we have so many memories that are worth remembering even if it means remembering your death. They come every year on the day of your death... um, they're coming today..." He laughed nervously

I sweatdropped "R-Really? Today's the day of my death? I-I... um... thanks" I slightly blushed "Thanks for remembering..."

"We'd always remember, Kagome!" He jumped into my arms and snuggled up against me "You're one of our best friends... we wouldn't forget, and we won't ever forget your last words. Your last words was what sent Inuyasha over the edge and murderous, just because you said you love him... he finally figured out your feelings but he couldn't do anything about it! You loved him and it really drove him nuts. You drove him up the wall, insane!"

"I _didn't_ love him, Shippo! I _do_ love him! I _just_ died! Where's my family!? Oh no! Where's the well!?" I looked around rapidly "No! I can't go back home! It's been 50 years! WHAT HAPPENED!? No! Sota! Mama! Inu! YASHA!" I grabbed my hair and fell to my knees dropping Shippo in the meantime

"The well got destroyed in the war..." His bottom lip quivered then he wiped his tears and smiled "Well... actually, it disappeared during the war"

"Their was a war?" I blinked as I looked up

"Yep, it all started with harmless arguing between Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga" He frowned at the thought

I stared at him with half lidded eyes "You're kidding..."

"Nope!" He gave me a crooked smile "But no more time to chat! Miroku's gonna be here soon"

"Did he age?" I fiddled with my thumbs

"Nope, everybody in our group, except for you and Inuyasha, swallowed part of the jewel, we split it. It stunned mine and Kirara's growth, and it stopped Miroku and Sango's age..." He raised an eyebrow "Why? Do you like Miroku?"

"No!" I scoffed as I looked away angerily trying to hide my growing blush "He's probably with Sango anyways!"

"Yep, you got that right!" He walked towards me a little bit "They have 4 children!"

I blushed deeper as a hint of jealousy hit me, I cleared my throat and spoke but my voice came out unstable and groggy "Good for them..."

"Are you . . . _jealous_?" He smirked at me

I puffed and crossed my arms "Y-Yeah right!"

"Shippo! We're here!" Miroku yelled from a distance

I shot right up on my feet "He's here..." I whispered as I hid behind a tall bush and watched Miroku walk up with Sango and four children

Sango smiled at Shippo as she let the children wander around "Hey, Shippo! It's been a while, hasn't it? We've missed you! How are things going? What's new?"

"Nothing, really, just this and that" Shippo twiddled with his thumbs

"Understandable..." Miroku nodded in understanding

Just then, a giant black bug started crawling up my arm, I shoved it off and shot up yelling, "Beetle!"

Everybody froze, it's like time was stopped. I pursed my lips awaiting someone to speak as I started slightly whistling.

Tears started streaming down Sango's face but she didn't make any sound... it was like... she couldn't, so she cried silently. Miroku, on the other hand, let his tears rome free as he grabbed me and pulled me close to him in a tight embrace. I blushed, Miroku's hugging me!

Sango picked up her haricots slowly putting it in front of her, Miroku started groping me, I blushed and slapped him, and the next thing I saw was me like 5 feet away from the frozen pervert with a red slap mark on his cheek and the haricots on his head.

"Gomen, Kagome, I couldn't help myself" He sighed "I haven't done that in so long, it feels good to-"

Sango's growl interrupted him "What was that, _monk_?"

"Gomen..." He sighed again as he walked closer to me, he put his hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears "I haven't seen you in... 50 years. What happened?"

I put my hand on his on my cheek "I'm sorry..." Tears started streaming down heavily as I quickly grabbed a tree branch and dug it into his arm

He yelled in pain as he fell "Ahh!"

I grabbed the tree branch out of his arm and ran as Kirara was following me, no rider... just... Kirara. I stopped a tree and sighed "Kirara! Why're you following me!?"

She didn't answer, obviously. She landed by me and started faintly but viciously growling, I stuck my tongue out at her as she showed me her back signaling me to get on. I rolled my eyes and did as I was... told? Eh, who cares?

I got on her and she took off faster than she ever did before, I fell off right around the same spot I stabbed Miroku with a tree branch "KIRARA!" I yelled in frustration

Miroku hopped up and caught me right at the last minute, he held me in his arms close to him staring into my eyes, I growled as I pushed him making him drop me "What's up with you!? You shouldn't be here! Sango has no purpose here either! The well closed up and I should be on the other side! You guys got your revenge! What're you still doing here!?"

"We want to remember..." Sango helped me up

I slapped her away and got on my own balance "Want to remember _what,_ exactly!? You want to remember all of those horrible fights we had, where I ran away home wanting to never come back!? You want to remember me staying away for three years?! You _enjoy_ them!?"

"No! Of course not! We hate that you left! I love you, Kagome!" Miroku thought for a moment, Sango held the haricots over his head, then he quickly corrected himself "We all do!"

Sango slowly moved the haricots and smiled at me "He's right, ya know!" She directed her attention towards Miroku and helped him cover up the bandages

"SHUT UP!" I stomped my foot and huffed "I never asked for _you're_ opinion! Now, _did_ I, demon killer!?"

Her eyes widened as she looked at me, rather stunned. She obviously didn't know what to say so Miroku spoke up "Don't talk that way to my woman, you got that!?" He growled

I shut my eyes tightly as I felt a tinge of jealous but it quickly went away as I rested my hand on my hip and furrowed my eyebrows "Oh? And what're _you_ gonna do about it, lecher?" I hissed

He was stunned aswell but after a moment, he grinned. He stood up and walked towards me "Heh" He slightly laughed as he hugged me

I blushed after trying to push him away "W-w-w-w-what're you doing?"

"Punishing you..." He pulls me down to the ground as he quickly lets go of me and holds my hands behind my back

I struggled "YOU JERK!"

Sango smirked at me as she knelt down beside me and looked up at the sky, I knew what she meant "Ugh, fine! INUYASHA!" I yelled to the air as she took that sharp tree branch I used to stab Miroku and she cut my arm so Inuyasha would hurry at the scent of my blood... I mean... I'm guessing. She cut me on both arms really deep but it was a clean cut so it didn't hurt as much as it would have

She cut me multiple times then broke the branch in half and tied thorns around the smallest part of the branch. She used the thorny branch and pricked me many times on my arms and legs, then she took the bigger part of the branch that wasn't thorned and she cut my neck lightly.

Shippo gave Miroku my special medicines "Here. By the way, what're you doing to Kagome!? She could die!"

"From loss of blood? Nah, I'm not hurting" I coughed

Shippo poked my arm, I winced, he smirked "Not hurting, eh?"

"Oh shut up" I hissed as I tried to strugle but Miroku's grip on my wrists was too hard to loosen "Let me go!"

"No" Sango answered plainly "Now, hush" she grabbed a hand full of mud and rubbed it randomly on my clothes and rubbed a little on my cheeks "When Inuyasha comes, act like you're in so much pain, act like you just escaped from somewhere dark and people are chasing you"

"Duuude!" I furrowed my eyebrows "Won't he smell your scent?"

"No, we're going to put you in the flower meadow a ways down from here, don't worry. Inuyasha said it himself 50 years ago, he can't smell any old scents near that strong flower smell... but your scent isn't going to be old, it's going to be... new, I guess" Miroku answered

Sango rubbed dirt all over my hands and threw a whole bunch of burs at me stuck to my clothing "There, that should do it"

"Sit" I sighed then immediately shut my mouth "Gomen"

I heard a yelp out in the distance that sounded like it was coming closer. Sango put me on top of Kirara "Okay, Kirara, fly her over to the flower meadow a ways away from here, and make sure she doesn't move from that spot"

Kirara nodded as she rubbed up against Sango who nodded in return. Kirara then took off with me on her back, I fell off a couple times but Kirara caught me. When we were gonna head down to the meadow, I fell off again but Kirara couldn't catch me, I fell right into the flowers and yelped in pain and groaned "INUYASHA!"

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	10. - Stay with us prt IV

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer**

**Author's note: Hi**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"Sit" I sighed then immediately shut my mouth "Gomen"_

_I heard a yelp out in the distance that sounded like it was coming closer. Sango put me on top of Kirara "Okay, Kirara, fly her over to the flower meadow a ways away from here, and make sure she doesn't move from that spot"_

_Kirara nodded as she rubbed up against Sango who nodded in return. Kirara then took off with me on her back, I fell off a couple times but Kirara caught me. When we were gonna head down to the meadow, I fell off again but Kirara couldn't catch me, I fell right into the flowers and yelped in pain and groaned "INUYASHA!"_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

When I heard someone walking to me, I quickly shut my eyes tightly in a whimper not wanting to see Inuyasha at the moment. I looked around and saw no sign of Kirara. I looked up and saw... "Lord Sesshomaru?" I squinted my eyes and sat up "What're you doing here?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he started to walk away, but then... he stopped and glanced at me from the corner of his eye "I thought you were dead..."

"And I thought you didn't care..." I retorted

"I don't" He answered plainly as he started walking again

I bit my lip "Wait!"

He stopped again but this time he turned around to face me "What is it?"

"Where's Rin?" I raised an eyebrow

He didn't answer... again! As I expected!

He stared at me for a while then he walked up to me and picked me up bridal style "We should get you out of here"

My face immediately burned up "W-Why?"

"Just because you have no extreme fatal injuries does not mean you are not hurt" He finally answered one of my questions

My blush deepened "Y-yeah... gomenasai"

It took a moment but Sesshomaru finally spoke up again "For what?"

"For helping me, what else?" I furrowed my eyebrows

He didn't answer me, he took off jumping from tree to tree, the wind was blowing fast and I was tired, I lost a lot of blood and I was getting dizzy! So... I sort of passed out in lord Sesshomaru's arms cuddling up against his chest

x-x-x-x

**Normal POV:**

The girl was starting to get on Sesshomaru's nerves, she cuddled up against him and it was most unsettling, she can't learn to be near him, that can't happen, nobody will allow it. The two sat in front of Sesshomaru's "palace" while Sesshomaru was trying to figure out how to wake up Kagome. He walked inside with her in his arms and walked to the farthest room at the end of the hallway.

She was still passed out in his arms. And, so far, that's how he liked her. He liked it when she was quiet seemings to how she worries too much.

He laid her down on the floor on a blanket and set a pillow under her head so she could rest, he covered her with another blanket and sat down next to her awaiting her awakening. But soon enough, he got fed up with waiting so he gently pushed her "Wake up..."

When he recieved no answer, he pushed her a bit harder and speaking a bit louder "Wake up,"

Still, he recieved nothing, so he pushed her harder and spoke louder "Wake up."

Finally, Kagome decided to slowly open her eyes "Lord Sesshomaru?" She wasn't sure why she calls him lord Sesshomaru

He didn't answer, he faintly smiled to see her awaken.

"Where-... where are we?" She yawned as she sat up "And... how long was I out?"

"I am not required to give you an answer" He plainly answered, she pouted, he sighed "However..."

"Their's a however?" Kagome jumped up excitedly and sat down facing Sesshomaru

"You interest me, you're different, and I will answer all your desired questions if you do me one thing in return" He explained

She raised an eyebrow _Anything to get him to talk more, this silence is killing me!_ She nodded "What is it?"

He hesitated "Remember me"

"What?" She blushed "How do you mean?"

"When you're back with your friends... remember me. Think about me, just... promise me you'll remember me" He told her with the same expressionless face he had when she first woke up

She was stunned _Where did __**THIS**__ come from!?_ She thought as she smiled and nodded, she hugged him and whispered in his ear "I promise" a tingling feeling went through her as she slowly pulled away kissing him on the cheek as she moved.

Even though it wasn't visible, Kagome could clearly tell his cheeks were burning up, he nodded "Good"

"Now... will you answer my questions?" She asked anxiously

"You were out for 20 minutes and we are at my so called "castle" but I don't understand" He furrowed his eyebrows "What makes you tick? Why do you worry too much? Why are you so annoying? Why do you love talking? Their's still so much more that I don't understand"

She giggled "Yeah, yeah, I'll answer them later... now... where's Rin?" She noticed the tension in the air

He stiffened, he was about to speak with a voice cut them off "...Kagome..."

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	11. - Stay with us prt V

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer**

**Author's note: Hi**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_She giggled "Yeah, yeah, I'll answer them later... now... where's Rin?" She noticed the tension in the air_

_He stiffened, he was about to speak when a voice cut them off "...Kagome..."_

x-x-x-x

**Normal POV:**

Kagome immediately looked behind her "Tora..."

Tora faintly smiled at her "Yeah, it's me"

"What? I-I thought you were dead" Kagome gasped

"Okay, so I think we're on the same page here..." Tora nodded "You were supposed to be dead too! I thought I killed you!"

At this, Sesshomaru tensed and shot his attention towards Tora. Without saying a word, Tora knew exactly why he was staring at her, she started trembling. Kagome cleared her throat and stood up "I thought you killed me too but I survived. Plus, it wasn't _me_ you were after, was I?"

Tora gave Kagome the 'thank you so much!' look and shook her head "No you weren't, I didn't want you to die"

"And... _who_, exactly, were you after?" Kagome asks

"Well..." Tora paused "...To be truthful, I was after Inuyasha. He's always in the way!"

Sesshomaru seemed to relax a bit at hearing that and he stood up to leave. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve "Where are you going?"

"Out" He answered plainly as he ripped himself out of Kagome's grasp and left the room closing the door tightly behind him

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

"You killed me 50 years ago, Tora, how is everybody still so young?" I asked not wanting to know the answer

"No, you didn't" Tora denied

I tilted my head "I didn't... what?"

"You didn't die 50 years ago" She told me "You died 20 minutes ago, Kagome. This life isn't real, I'm not real, you're not real, _Sesshomaru_ isn't real. You're not in your real body nor am I, everything here is a lie, we need to find a way back to the real world"

"So... this is a dream?" I pursed my lips _Crap! That explains a lot! How can I be falling for __**Sesshomaru**__ of all people!? Oh, man! I'm so glad this isn't real!_

"More or less" She shrugged but stared at me straight in the eye "But it's _you're_ dream, Kagome, you can do anything... _anything_"

"S-So... what do I do!?" I bit my lip

"Just believe, you have to really want to go see Inuyasha, Kagome, you never were dead. You're knocked out and very close to death, BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE THEN COME TO YOUR SENSES! DO YOU _WANT_ TO DIE!? IF YOU DIE, YOU'LL NEVER SEE INUYASHA AGAIN AND HE'LL BE HEART BROKEN!" She put her hands on my shoulders and dug her nails into them as she shook me harshly "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

She shook my like a ragdoll, my hair shadowed my eyes as I thought she was hurting me I couldn't even talk. Then, all of a sudden, the pain stopped. I looked up and her sharp nails were human now, she had shoulder length dark brown hair and her eyes were a dark emerald green. She looked at her hands and her jaw dropped as she whimpered "What the heck did you do!?"

"You were hurting me!" I cried

She smirked "Oh? Try to do something else"

I thought of Kikyo as soon as Tora smirked like that, that's the way Kikyo looks at Inuyasha. Then I heard a voice that brought me out of my trance "Who are you?" asked the angry voice

I looked up and saw Kikyo staring at me angerily, I started trembling as she aimed an arrow at me, I sighed "I..." I trailed off

She scowled at me "Who are you!?"

"I'm... Kagome... the human girl that travels with Inuyasha... your enemy..." I furrowed my eyebrows

"No, who _are_ you?" She corrected herself

"I-I- I don't- I don't know..." I grabbed my hair and fell to my knees "I don't who I am, I don't know where I am, I don't know why I'm here! Why am I here!?"

She aimed took the arrow off the bow and put it in her arrow as she put her bow by her side "No, nobody ever knows exactly who they are becoming. You are a different girl, priestess. Since the last time I've seen you, you've changed, you're a different woman than before... what happened to you?"

"I don't know what you mean!" I yelled "Leave me alone! I don't like you! Go away! And don't you _DARE_ lay a hand on Inuyasha! He's mine!"

"Do not worry, I am not here to take back my rightful place by his side... not yet anyway. You may have a while longer..." She sighed as she walked out of the door

I heard another voice inside my head yelling "KAGOME!? KAGOME! WAKE UP! PLEASE, WAKE UP! I NEED YOU! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!"

My tears stopped as I chased after Kikyo, Tora chased after me yelling "Wait! Kagome! You can't just go off by yourself!"

"Yes I can!" I yelled back to her as I caught up to Kikyo "Kikyo! Wait!"

She stopped as she quickly turned around and aimed an arrow at me, she shot it this time and right in my heart.

x-x-x-x

I gasped as I opened my eyes and Tora was standing over me with that evil grin on her face "Ha! You pathetic little girl! You should've stayed dead!"

I coughed, Inuyasha sighed in relief "Kagome! Are you okay!?"

I stood up and pushed Inuyasha off of me "Thanks, Tora, thank you!" I ran and hugged her

"What the heck!?" She tried to push me off of her as she clawed my back

I winced but continued to hug her "You helped me so much, I'm so thankful, you helped me see Inuyasha one last time..."

"Your dream world is..." She stopped clawing at me and sighed "I didn't help you, Kikyo did"

"So you remember?" I pulled away and fell into Inuyasha's arms

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha held me tighter in his arms as I took deep breaths "Kikyo... helped you?"

I continued to blled through that big hole in my stomach and I clutched onto Inuyasha's robe as I whispered "Goodbye" I closed my arms as I loosened my grip

Inuyasha hugged me tighter as a few tears landed on my cheek, I immediately knew they were Inuyasha's... I guess I'm not the only one who's afraid of my death...

"Don't you dare die on me! I need you! I need you here with me! I care about you, Kagome! I care about you a lot!" He yelled at me

I couldn't move, I slowed my breathing down and eventually I couldn't breathe at all. Inuyasha continued "IF YOU DIE I'LL KILL YOU!"

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	12. - Allons-y!

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer (Psst, it's sort of self explanatory)**

**Author's note: I-1. II-2. III-3. IV-4. V-5. VI-6. VII-7. VIII-8. VIIII-9. X-10. ROMAN NUMERALS ROCK! I used Allons-y in this xD, I'm totally nerding out right now, I LOVE DOCTOR WHO! EEEEK! But no mistake me as a fangirl, I just nerd out alot xD! Onwards to the story! Allons-y!**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"Don't you dare die on me! I need you! I need you here with me! I care about you, Kagome! I care about you a lot!" He yelled at me_

_I couldn't move, I slowed my breathing down and eventually I couldn't breathe at all. Inuyasha continued "IF YOU DIE I'LL KILL YOU!"_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

I heard everybody talking but I couldn't breathe, let alone _TALK!_

My wound started getting a little bigger and bleeding more, I coughed and whimpered "I love you too, Inuyasha" I slowly reached up and rubbed his little doggy ear then my lungs completely gave out and I passed out

x-x-x-x

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I was scared for Kagome, I love her and she just told me she loves me too! I don't know what to say! I took a deep breath and carried Kagome to the village nearby. I walked by the sacred tree and stood there for a moment examining it. I chuckled a bit as I looked back at Kagome and stared at her for a bit "If you die I'll kill you..." Then I rushed to Kaede's house.

I ran inside and rested Kagome on the floor on a blanket. Kaede came walking over to us, she stared at me for a minute before speaking very slowly "What did ye do?"

I furrowed my eyebrows as I sat down next to Kagome, a tick appeared on my forehead "What makes you think _I_ was the one who caused this!?"

"Oh, ye are right, gomenasai, how wrong of me to assume that" She remarked sarcastically "Okay, what happened to her?"

"Nevermind that! Can you fix her!?" I asked anxiously

"I can try" She said as she shooed me out

I sat outside next to the entry way as I tapped my fingers waiting for her to be done, I sat indian style as I leaned my head on the back wall "Kagome... you're so stupid" I muttered with a small smirk as I went into deep thought

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: 3 hours later**

I kept nervously tapping my foot "Oh come on! Be alive, still be alive. Man, I miss your laugh already. C'mon, Kagome, I dare ya, say it, tell me to sit! Just say it!"

"She's all patched up" Kaede pushed some of the curtains to enter the house out of her face and stood in the doorway "She may be asleep for a really long time, though, Inuyasha. She lost a lot of blood, ye should go check up on her"

"Way ahead'a'ya" I got right up and ran inside and sat indian style right next to her, I noticed she was breathing and I sighed in relief "She's okay..."

I continued to stay by her side no matter what! I swore that I'd never leave her side until she became conscious!

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: the next day, 12:00 am**

I stayed up all night so I fell asleep during somewhere in the morning. Once I realized I had fell asleep, I quickly opened my eyes and saw no sign of Kagome, I quickly got up and looked around the room "K-Kagome?"

Kaede came in "Kagome's gone for a walk"

"But she's still hurt! She can't be up yet!" I furrowed my eyebrows "Why'd you let her go!?"

"Why wouldn't ye let her go? If she was going to die, wouldn't ye want to make her happy for her last days?" She asked me

My eyes shot open "W-what?!"

"It was hypothetical" She cleared up

"Oh!" I held my chest "Gosh, lady! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Why don't ye go out and look for her? I bet she'd really enjoy ye company" The old lady suggested

I furrowed my eyebrows "Don't you think I would do that anyway!?" I ran out of the house and searched for Kagome's scent. I finally caught a sniff of her secent then it was quickly drowned out by another stench. I felt a tick on my forehead and growled "Kouga..."

I followed their scents and finally spotted them. Kagome had her arm around Kouga as he helped her walk. I stepped in front of them both and muttered under my breath "Hey..."

"Oh, hey, Inuyasha! Glad to see you're doing fine!" Kagome waved cheerfully but then she stopped herself and stared at me worriedly "W-what's wrong, Inuyasha? A-are you upset that I asked Kouga for help?"

"Why would he care?" Kouga snapped

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

"He shouldn't..." I, sort of, pushed a tiny closer to Kouga

Inuyasha eyed Kouga suspiciously "Move away from her, wolf"

"Inuyasha!" I huffed "He's helping me! Can't you two get along for a day!?"

"No" They both answered in unison then glared at each other "Hey! I said it first!" They both yelled "No! I did! Stop copying me!"

I whimpered a small cry "Please stop fighting"

"Shut it, mutt! You're upsetting Kagome!" Kouga growled

Inuyasha growled right back "Shut up, wolf! I'm not upsetting anybody!"

They continued arguing for a while, I softly cleared my throat and whimpered "I want to-" but they continued arguing and cut me off

"So... what, exactly, is Kagome to you, mutt!?" Kouga scowled

"Like I'd tell you!" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows

They continued back and forth for a while, I sighed softly ignoring everything they're saying "Sit"

I watched as he yelped in pain, he looked up at me "WHAT'D I DO!?"

"I want to go see Sesshomaru" I limped over to him "Take me to go see him"

"What!? Why!?" They both yelled

"Fine! If you wont take me then I'll by myself!" I huffed and walked away trying to ignore the pain

"No!" Inuyasha grabbed my arm softly

"What!?" I snapped refusing to face him

"Why do you want to go see him?" He asked, a little less agressively

I ripped myself out of his grasp and stared at the ground "I believe that is _none_ of your business! I just have to see if he's alright..."

"What do you mean?" Kouga raised an eyebrow

I looked up at them with tears in my eyes "I care about you both and it kills me every time you two fight! If even one of you gets hurt I'd be heartbroken! And I care about Sesshomaru too! So why can I go see him just 'cause!?"

"Kagome, I -"Shut up, Kouga" Inuyasha growled at him "Just go take her to Sesshomaru"

Kouga blinked "What? Why me? Aren't you gonna yell at me for wanting to be alone with Kagome? And... did you just call me by my name?"

"You heard what she said! She hates it when we fight and if you really cared about her you wouldn't want to pick a fight, now would you!? Just take her! Isn't that what you want!?" Inuyasha scowled and ran away

"That was nice of him..." I furrowed my eyebrows "Too nice! No! He's going to go see Kikyo! If he cared about me he'd just...! Ya know what!? Kouga, take me to go see Sesshomaru! I never want to see Inuyasha's stupid face again!"

Kouga stared at me for a minute then slowly nodded "Alright" He picked me up bridal style and ran away from the village. Once we stopped by the sacred tree, Kouga put me down "Do you want to say goodbye before you leave?"

"Yes, thank you very much!" I nodded cheerfully and limped to the tree with Kouga's help, I walked to the tree and put my hand on it "Stupid Inuyasha, why'd he have to go see Kikyo again? I thought he said he loved me..." I banged my head on the tree continuously

"Whoa!" Kouga stopped me "I don't want you to get even more injuries! It's bad enough you insist on walking on a broken leg! Please, Kagome, I care about you! I don't want to see you hurt yourself! Please, stop!"

My eyes shot open wide as I gazed into his eyes "You're right...! All this time I was worried if Inuyasha would abandon me for Kikyo but I don't need to worry anymore! I'm abandoning him so he won't abandon me... it's either abandon or be abandoned. I don't need him anymore, Kouga... you always say you love me, correct?"

I watched as his face turned bright red and he slowly nodded "That's correct"

I pursed my lips and walked closer to him "Then I don't need him, I need _you_" I went on my tip toes and kissed him

I felt his cheeks warm up and watched as his eyes closed, I pulled away and smiled at him "Allons-y!"

"Huh?" He tilted his head

"It's french for let's go!" I motioned for him to follow

"Oh... wait, what?" He raised an eyebrow

"Ah, don't hurt your brain! I'll explain it to you later!" I pulled his arm

He picked me up bridal style and followed the scent of Sesshomaru "Alright then! Allons-y!"

x-x-x-x

**R&R! (I didn't end this chapter until it said Allons-y because I LOVE THAT PHRASE! IT'S MY REAL CATCH PHRASE! EEEK! Gosh, nerding out again, I need to learn out to stop! xD!)**


	13. - Feeling threatened

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer**

**Author's note: Allons-y!**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_I felt his cheeks warm up and watched as his eyes closed, I pulled away and smiled at him "Allons-y!"_

_"Huh?" He tilted his head_

_"It's french for let's go!" I motioned for him to follow_

_"Oh... wait, what?" He raised an eyebrow_

_"Ah, don't hurt your brain! I'll explain it to you later!" I pulled his arm_

_He picked me up bridal style and followed the scent of Sesshomaru "Alright then! Allons-y!"_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

He carried me for sometime until he told me he caught a scent, I smiled at we found Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru saw me and faintly, FAINTLY smiled at me "Kagome, it's good to see you're doing alright"

"Wow" Kouga's jaw dropped

"I know!" Rin jumped excitedly "Ms. Kagome taught Sesshomaru how to have _FEELINGS!_ CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!?"

"No" Sesshomaru, me, Kouga, and Jaken all said in unison

I knelt down beside Jaken and hugged him tightly "Ohhhh! Good to see you're doing alright!"

"Ah! Get off of me! You foolish girl!" The imp yelled at me as he struggled from my grasp

"Nice to see you too" I remarked sarcastically as I finally let him go and hugged Rin "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"What do you mean?" She asked as she hugged me back

"She means she had a dream where something happened to you and Jaken" Sesshomaru explained

My eyes widened as I looked up at him "H-how'd you know that?"

"I was there, remember?" He asked me as he helped me up

"You're different, what's wrong?" I stared into his eyes

"I'm perfectly fine, why are you not with Inuyasha?" He asked me

I growled "Because he's a jerk! That's why!" I pulled myself out of his grasp "Let's go, Kouga, I don't feel like sticking around here any longer"

"Alright" Kouga picked me up bridal style again and brought me back to the village

I started screaming "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!? I TOLD YOU TO BRING ME _AWAY_ FROM THE VILLAGE, REMEMBER!?"

"Freaking out never solves anything. When you kissed me by the sacred tree, you didn't want to, you wanted to kiss Inuyasha and I could tell no matter how hard it is to admit. Now you need to go up to him and talk this out!" Kouga brought me to him "You need to talk to him" He put me down in front of Inuyasha

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows "What's going on here?"

I turned around and faced Kouga "I DON'T _WANT_ TO SEE INUYASHA, IDIOT! I WAS TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I made a run for it but fell down on my sprained ankle "JERK!"

Kouga picked me up bridal style and held me in front of Inuyasha "She has something she wants to say to you"

"What is it?" He growled

"What? Who said I had anything to tell you?" I whistled and crossed my arms

"What?" He raised an eyebrow

I huffed "ALLONS-Y!" I jumped out of Kouga's arms, I ran into Kaede's cabin and grabbed my bag, I immediately ran out noticing they were running towards me "KIRARA!" I yelled, Kirara immediately came out _WITH_ Sango on her back. I jumped on her back and pointed to the sacred tree whispering in Sango's ear "Take me to the sacred tree..."

Sango furrowed her eyebrows "Okay..." And she told Kirara to take off.

We took off, I saw Inuyasha start to follow us so I sent a death glare his way "Sit" I huffed as I held onto Sango, we arrived near the sacred tree so I jumped off and limped to the sacred tree. I put my hand on the exact spot Inuyasha was sealed to the tree and sighed "Goodbye, Inuyasha" I walked over to the well and threw my bag down.

Sango grabbed my arm "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are you going!?"

"Home! What does it look like!? I never wanna see Inuyasha's stupid ugly face again!" I jumped down but Sango grabbed my arm so I couldn't pass through

She pulled me out of the well "Oh no you're not! You have ran away home too many times and leaving way too many fights unresolved! You need to go talk to Inuyasha! _NOW!_ DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" She stomped her foot and glared at me

I gulped "Yes, I understand but I'm not going!" I huffed "I've been thinking... maybe this life wasn't cut out for me... maybe I should've never come here in the first place... maybe I should've never met Inuyasha... if I never met him then I wouldn't be feeling this way"

"Kagome! Don't you dare think you shouldn't have met Inuyasha! You two make the perfect team! You just need to learn how to get along more often! Please don't leave us, Kagome!" She begs

"Why? What has Inuyasha ever done for me? Why shouldn't I leave? My family deserves to know I'm alright and Inuyasha deserves to think I'm dead!" I grabbed one of my arrows and held it to my neck "Why shouldn't I just end it all now?"

Sango stopped trying to cheer me up the instant I held the arrow to my neck, she rested her hands on her hips and furrowed her eyebrows at me "I don't know, why shouldn't you? I mean, you have nothing to lose and you obviously don't care what we think so it's the perfect solution, ain't it? You would just _love_ to see us suffer, wouldn't you? Oh yes, I bet you would, you even threatening to kill yourself is pathetic. Nothing's stopping you so why don't you just do it? JUST DO IT!" She screamed

I dropped the arrow "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!? I SHOULDN'T BECAUSE INUYASHA WOULD BE HEARTBROKEN! AND I HAVE SO MUCH TO LOSE, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH THEIR IS TO LOSE! I _DO_ CARE WHAT YOU THINK, I'M JUST STRESSED! YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T KILL MYSELF! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU SUFFER! THAT'S WHY I THREATENED BECAUSE WITH ME OUT OF THE WAY, YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR PERFECT LIFE WITHOUT ME! I KNOW NOTHING'S STOPPING ME SO WHY DIDN'T I JUST DO IT RIGHT THEN!? WHAT'S KEEPING ME BACK!?" I picked up the arrow and held it to my neck again

"I'll tell ya what's holding you back..." She smiled at me "You care about Inuyasha too much to kill yourself, don't you?"

I slid the arrow lightly across my neck but not enough to do any huge damage "Maybe I do..." I furrowed my eyebrows and fell to the ground as I heard running, I closed my eyes and smiled as I whispered "Typical" And I passed out

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	14. - An unexpected visitor

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer**

**Author's note: Hi**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_I slid the arrow lightly across my neck but not enough to do any huge damage "Maybe I do..." I furrowed my eyebrows and fell to the ground as I heard running, I closed my eyes and smiled as I whispered "Typical" And I passed out_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

**Time skip: 5 hours later**

I slowly opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in the fuedal era anymore. I was facing the wall and I heard breathing behind me, I turned around and face whoever it was. I screamed when I realized it was Inuyasha, I held my chest "Gosh! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

His expression didn't change, he was staring at me angerily without saying a word. I pursed my lips "Stop staring at me like that!"

He was sitting on my floor continuously staring at me refusing to look away "Idiot! You're so stupid! Were you trying to kill yourself!?"

"Gomenasai! I didn't mean to cause trouble!" I hid myself in my blanket

Inuyasha uncovered me from my blanket and stared at me "I just want the best for you, Kagome, please don't go and make things hard on me"

"Gomen" I averted my eyes

He furrowed his eyebrows "Why won't you look at me? Look at me, 'Gome, look at me!"

I slowly moved my eyes to meet his gaze and blushed immediately "W-what do you want?"

"I want to know how you feel" He told me as he slightly blushed "About me, I mean"

My blush deepened "W-what? Where'd this come from?"

"Just answer the question" He growled

"W-well..." I averted my eyes again then quickly looked him in the eye "I love you" I quickly kissed him

It was longer than the kiss I had with Kouga, oh crap, I need to tell Inuyasha that I kissed Kouga! But I'm not going to worry about that right now. I moved my hands up to his doggy ears and played with them a little bit as Inuyasha pulled me closer to him deepening the kiss.

We stayed like that for a while, we pulled away at the exact same time then Sota came in the room "Oh, sis, you're awake... Inu and Yasha want to see you, can they come in?"

I looked over at Inuyasha and bit my lip hard making it bleed, I looked over at Sota and nodded "Yeah, they can"

"Great" He left the room for 5 minutes

"Hey, 'Yash?" I pursed my lips licking the blood off of my lip hoping he wouldn't smell it "Their's something I need to tell you..."

"Wait, lemme guess, you and Kouga kissed at the sacred tree..." Inuyasha growled trying not to sound too upset which he was miserably failing at

"Whoa, you got that from 'their's something I need to tell you'?" I raised an eyebrow

"No. Kouga told me" He explained

"Oh, then that saves me a lot of trouble! Thank you, Kouga!" I grinned as I kissed Inuyasha again in the same position we were before, I rubbed his ears a little more this time, Inuyasha pulled me a little closer and the kiss was longer

"Kagome! Kago-Ahhh!" Sota came in the room and blushed when he saw us kissing, he immediately turned around and hid his face

Me and Inuyasha immediately pulled apart, I blushed "What is it, Sota?"

"S-Sorry to interrupt but Inu and Yasha are getting out of their bath, they'll be here in a minute" He didn't even turn around, he just shuffled out the door closing it tightly behind him

I slightly giggled as Sota's childish behavior as I looked over at Inuyasha, his face was bright red as he averted his eyes from my gaze. I looked straight into his eyes "Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer me, he turned his eyes continuously trying to avoid my never ending gaze. I sighed as I got up "Fine, don't answer me, you're just a jerk anyway" I huffed as I opened the door and immediately got trampled by Inu and Yasha. I fell into Inuyasha's arms, I looked up "How'd you get there so fast?"

"I didn't want you getting hurt so I followed you, is that so wrong?" He snarled

"I'm just glad you care" I smiled at him

He blushed as he looked away "Of course I care! I thought we established that by now!"

"I guess you're not such a jerk afterall" I sighed as I cuddled against his chest causing him to blush even more

"You're so stupid! What're you thinking!?" He growled at me "Would you stop that!?"

"I take that back! You _are_ a jerk!" I smiled at him again as I closed my eyes and continued to cuddle against him "But I find it rather comfortable here"

"Don't make me drop you!" He threatened

"You wouldn't!" I gasped

"Try me..." He smirked as he dropped me

I screamed as I landed in strong arms, I kept my eyes shut tight, I opened one and realized I was still in Inuyasha's arms "Don't scare me like that!" I frowned

"Ah, don't worry, 'Gome! Like I would ever hurt you! I thought you knew me better than that!" He grinned

I huffed as I pushed myself out of his arms, Inu hugged my leg immediately "I'm so glad you're alright, sister!"

"No! Don't touch me!" I growled then I covered my mouth "Sorry, um, please let go of me"

"Oh, o-okay" He slowly pulled away from me "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a headache, maybe I need to get some rest" I patted Inu's shoulder and shooed him out of the room

Yasha crossed her arms "Ha, sure" She snorted as she walked out the door closing it behind her

"So... what was that?" Inuyasha asked me

"What? What was what?" I asked as I sat down at my desk and looked through a few papers

Inuyasha grabbed my hand and pulled me up out of my seat and hugged me tightly. I growled "No! Stop that! Let go!" I snapped as I pushed him

"What was _that?_ " He asked as he let go of me

"I don't know" I looked around

"You're acting strange..." He furrowed his eyebrows

"Since when?" I crossed my arms

"Since now, let's go" he picked me up bridal style and jumped out the window, he grabbed my bag on the way out and ran to the shrine, he jumped down the well and we both laughed. He jumped out of the well on the other side and laid me softly on the grass, he put his hand on my cheek and grinned at me "Glad to see you still have _feelings_, I thought you lost 'em for a minute there"

"Shut up" I smacked his hand off of my face and sat up, I immediately felt a whole bunch of pain from my stomach straight to my head, I screamed as I held my hand and laid back down on the grass.

"What happened!?" Miroku and Sango come running up

"I-I don't know" I started breathing heavily then I quickly stood up making my head feel like it was about to burst, I screamed again and fell into Inuyasha

Inuyasha quickly picked me up and carried me to Kaede. I groaned in pain as he laid me down next to Kaede. Inuyasha looked extremely worried, Tora came in the room and frowned at me "I knew this would happen..."

Inuyasha snapped his attention towards her and growled "What do you mean!? You knew this would happen and you didn't tell me!?"

"It was..." I coughed

"Shut up, Kagome" Tora snapped "It's not like it's the end of the world if you die! People will move on, your memory will come to an end eventually! Your history will be wiped from the planet and Kikyo can take her rightful place by Inuyasha's side! Since you _rudely_ stole it from her!"

"Stop it, Tora" I warned once I saw Inuyasha's face

"Ha! Stop it? Why should I stop? What's going to happen?! Your just a pathetic _human!_ What can _you_ do to me?" She snorted

"Stop it! I'm warning you! If you keep this up, you're going to die!" I bit my lip "Please calm down, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha looked up at me and put a smile on his face, he started laughing as he stood up "Ha! Wow, 'Gome, you're so funny! Calm down, you say? Ha! CALM DOWN!? YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT SHE JUST SAID!? HA HA HA! SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW _WRONG_ SHE IS!" He continued to laugh like a maniac then turned her attention towards Tora

Tora looked at me apologetically then started backing up "S-Sorry?"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it!" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows as he began slowly walking closer to her "I have a question for you, is Kagome a threat? C'mon, answer me! Is she a threat to you!?"

"No..." She answered cautiously

"Ha! Okay! Did Kagome do any crimes against your stupid laws!? What're you waiting for!? DID SHE!?" He started going insane

"N-No..." She bit her lip and continued walking backwards a bit

"Okay... one more question, just one. Is Kagome protected? Think of all those demons in the past that tried to kidnap and hurt Kagome... what happened to them? I am Kagome's protecter and even if it is just words, you will pay..." He growled

"So basically..." I paused "Run..."

"Ahhh!" Tora started getting really scared, she bit her lip so much that it bled and she ran like the wind out of there.

Inuyasha went to follow her but I stopped him "Stop, Inuyasha, I'll live..."

He turned around to me and sat beside me indian style "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive" I sat up and winced "I'm just not feeling well, she's right, it's not the end of the world if I die. All living things must come to an end eventually" I stood up and dusted off my clothes "Years _will_ pass, memories _will_ be forgotten, and people _will_ move on... it's just how things work"

"No, 'Gome, I'll never forget you and I'll make sure nobody else does either" He reassured me

"No" I snapped my attention towards him and sat down right in front of him "I took a little trip to the future, Inuyasha, I will die and you will move on. It may take time but I can assure you, you will forget about me eventually"

"N-no, that's not true! I'd never-!"Stop" I put my hands on his and took a deep breath "I've learned to live with it, please don't try to deny it, you'll live far longer than I will"

"'Gome..." He sighed "Don't talk like that, I'd do anything for you, I'm never going to allow your death ever come to pass!"

I slightly giggled at that "Inuyasha... you just don't understand, you don't have a say in the matter" I sighed as I stood up "It will happen eventually, we can't be together forever and you know that..." I stared at the ground "We're going to have to part and go our seperate ways once the jewel is complete, I may never get to see you again..." I walked to the doorway and turned back to look at Inuyasha "Please don't be sad, I knew it and so did you" I walked out

"Wait! Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha's screams but I didn't care, I just kept walking knowing he'd follow me so I started running not caring where I ended up.

I started crying and I didn't really know why... actually, I know why but I just don't want to say. I continued running I slipped a few times on the mud so I just took my shoes and socks off and left them there while I continued running bare foot. I cut my arm on branches but continued to run, I kept mumbling to myself "Barrier, barrier! Where to find a barrier!"

"You're looking for a barrior, are you?" A voice of the man I fear more than Naraku spoke

I froze and just stood there facing away from the voice "Y-Yes, I'm trying to hide"

"From whom? If you don't mind my asking..." He spoke steadier and more clearer now

"I believe you know him" I trembled "But how is this any of your business?"

"It's not," He plainly answered "I was just curious. I may or may not have a barrier to hide you from him if you can do me one small favor in return"

"What?" I twirled around and faced the man "What is it? I'll do about anything at this point, I just don't want him to find me"

"I just need you to steal something from Inuyasha for me, then I will give you the power to make a barrier around yourself that contains your scent and the barrier doesn't have a scent of its own so he won't ever be able to find you until you deactivate it. You can run from him all you wish after you to steal this _one_ thing from him" He raises an eyebrow

I cross my arms "Oh really? What is this _one_ thingg you need me to steal from the man I'm running away from?"

He slightly laughed "Patient, my dear, all good things come to those who wait" He smirked at me "I need you to steal part of the robe of the fire rat and all of his jewel shards. You may keep the jewel shards because I will use them to activate the barrier"

"Fine" I huffed as I looked over his shoulder and saw Inuyasha running towards me "You better go, I'll lure Inuyasha away from here"

"Good luck" Was his last words after he jumped up into the sky and vanished

I watched him until he vanished then saw Inuyasha really close to me still running, I took off in the opposite direction and screamed as I laughed. I stopped by the well and sat down on the edge still seeig Inuyasha out of the corner of my eye running towards me "WAIT! KAGOME! DON'T GO!"

I smirked as I looked back at him, my smirk instantly disappeared when I saw tear droplets in his eyes, my eyes began to water. He completely came to a stop right in front of me, he didn't say anything, he just sat down next to me staring at the ground. I furrowed my eyebrows "Why did you follow me?"

"Why else?" His hair shadowed his eyes

"Inuyasha..." I sighed "Get out of here before I do something I deeply regret"

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


End file.
